


Revolution

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has a few things to get off his chest....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This picks up at the end of Evolution and is my kind of missing scene for that two parter. Way too much ship for me -- had to deal, don't you know. :) Thanks to the heartsisters for their invaluable help and beta job! ::hugs::
> 
> Originally published in 2006

"

**Revolution by Sideburns**

 

Daniel hobbled out of the 'Gate room, leaving Jack and Sam in his wake; both staring longingly into the other's eyes. Daniel thought he might throw up.

He crutched his way slowly and painfully to his office and hoped that the Infirmary was so busy, Janet would miss the fact that Daniel hadn't checked in with her. He knew darn well that she wanted him back in bed and under her care, and only allowed him out to see Sam's and Teal'c's return. And normally, he would have been happy to do just that, but then, what are normal times anymore?

Once inside his retreat, he closed the door and sank gratefully into his chair. He propped his leg up on the stool and surveyed his domain. He'd been gone a while, but no back-log of work sat on his desk to testify to that fact. His year free-floating among the stars having taught his team to handle the work load without him, hallelujah.

"Be careful what you ask for," he whispered, smiling wryly. What he wouldn't give for work right now.

A knock on his door barely gave him a chance to say, "Come in" before it opened and Teal'c entered.

Putting on his cheerful face, he said, "Hey, Teal'c. What's up?"

"I believe you are – but perhaps you should be down -- in the Infirmary? Yes?"

"Not necessarily," Daniel cleverly evaded.

Teal'c simply cocked his head. Daniel hated that. He looked down at his table and wished again that he hadn't taught his staff quite so well. He needed something to do, to look busy. Hell, he might as well be home. Which wasn't a bad idea.

"Actually, Teal'c, I'm on my way home and to bed."

"Indeed?"

"Yep. This is me – going -- right now."

"But you are unable to drive, DanielJackson," Teal'c said in a very reasonable tone – which should have warned Daniel.

"I'm… yes, well, I'll catch a ride."

"Perhaps O'Neill will take you," Teal'c suggested.

"No, no, I don't think that's necessary. In fact, he'll probably be busy giving Sam and her dad a ride after their debriefing with General Hammond." He gave Teal'c a quizzical look. "Which reminds me – why aren't you with them?"

"The official briefing is scheduled for fourteen hundred hours."

"Ah. So. Anyway."

"You are being difficult, DanielJackson."

It was said so simply that it took the words a moment to actually penetrate, but when they did, Daniel's mouth dropped open. Fortunately, they were interrupted by the appearance of Sergeant Loomis, General Hammond's temporary aide.

"Dr. Jackson? General Hammond would like to see you," he said from the doorway. He caught sight of Teal'c and said, "Sir, he would like you to be present as well."

Surprised, both Teal'c and Daniel nodded, with Daniel saying, "Thanks, Robert."

"Not at all, Dr. Jackson. And may I say that it's good to have you back? I, for one, am very glad that CIA operative demanded that Colonel O'Neill be a part of the rescue operation. We all knew he'd bring you and Dr. Lee back safe and sound."

Hearing the surprising words, Daniel stared at the man with a kind of detached interest as his brain decided to take a small vacation. He found himself unable to respond – to do anything but nod with what he assumed was a stupid looking smile on his face. Loomis gave him an unnecessary salute and walked out.

It was altogether possible that Daniel was paralyzed. He really wanted to get to his feet, but couldn't. Nor could he look anywhere but the doorway.

"DanielJackson, are you unwell?"

Pounding in his head, thudding against his skull as the words, "…demanded that Colonel O'Neill be a part of the rescue…" bounced around like a pinball. Ping, ping, ping….

"DanielJackson? Can you hear me?"

He heard Teal'c move toward the phone on the wall and said, "I'm fine, Teal'c. Just had a – we'll call it a senior moment and leave it at that."

"I have heard such an expression and you are not a senior, DanielJackson."

"Oh, believe me, Teal'c – I am." He pulled his crutches around and got rather unsteadily to his feet. "Guess we'd better head upstairs."

"Indeed. After which, I shall escort you to the Infirmary."

Daniel gave a small shake of his head, more in exasperation than saying no to his friend. "Teal'c, really, I'm going home—"

"Perhaps after you have checked in with Dr. Frasier."

Daniel suspected he'd just heard the tone used by the First Prime of Apophis when ordering his men into battle – and certain death. Daniel hobbled out the door, Teal'c right beside him.

***

"Ah, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, thank you for coming so quickly."

Daniel nodded at the general and schooled his features as he noted that Jack, Sam and Jacob Carter were all seated on one side of the table, with Bill Lee on the other. He took the seat next to Hammond and opposite Jack, leaving the chair on the other side of Bill to Teal'c. He rested his crutches against the side of the table and settled in.

"Dr. Jackson, I've called this meeting following an interesting conversation with Jacob. I'm trying to decide what might be the best course of action regarding the device you and Dr. Lee recovered in Honduras."

Daniel looked around the table at the others before glancing back at General Hammond. "Sir, I've already given you my opinion."

"Yes, I realize that, but Jacob has provided us with an alternative suggestion. He's proposed that he be allowed to take it back with him until you've completed the translation. If it can be used to help us defeat these super-soldiers, then he'll return it. Would you object to such a plan?"

"I'm not sure, sir. If the Tok'ra begin to experiment with it—"

"You misunderstand, Daniel," Jacob interrupted. "We're not going to touch it until you've given us all the information based on your translation. My proposal is to simply protect it until you've figured it out."

"I see. And your fellow council members will go along with that idea?"

Jacob suddenly smiled. "You're starting to sound like Jack."

"Which isn't a bad thing," Jack said – his first words since Daniel had entered.

"That's debatable," Jacob said.

"I'm hurt – not," Jack snarked.

"Yes, well, Dr. Jackson, is this plan something you can live with?" Hammond asked.

Surprised that he was even being asked, he could only nod.

"Very well. Now I believe Dr. Frasier is requesting that you report to the Infirmary."

"I… actually, I was just heading home—"

"I'm fairly certain she put the request in the form of an order," he said kindly.

"Yes, General. Thank you, sir."

Ignoring Jack's smirk and "better you than me" expression, he levered himself up, positioned the crutches under his arms and started out.

"I will accompany DanielJackson, if there are no objections?"

"Not at all. Good idea," Hammond agreed.

Groaning, Daniel hobbled toward the exit.

***

Jack watched them leave and, when assured that they were out of earshot, asked, "Why the command performance back at the Infirmary?"

"Dr. Frasier is worried about the low grade fever and the continuing after-effects from the application of electricity."

"I … see," Jack said thoughtfully. "I think I'll just amble on down there, make sure our flim-flam artist doesn't try to pull the wool over her eyes."

"As if," Bill Lee said.

***

"You're still running a fever and experiencing continued muscle spasms. I'd just feel better if you remained here for another twenty-four hours," Janet said as she turned away to flick the disposable thermometer into the trash receptacle.

"Come on, Janet, there's nothing you can do here that I can't do for myself and you know I'll rest much more comfortably at home."

She removed the latex gloves and dumped then before turning back to her patient. "I could make it an order."

He gave her his best grin. "But you won't."

"But I could."

"But you won't."

"Daniel, you're impossible."

Knowing he'd won, he could afford to be gracious. "Trust me, I have no plans other than to fall into bed – and stay there for at least fifteen hours."

"Make sure that you do because I fully intend to do a drive-by tonight – and if I see a light on…."

She let her words trail off, certain her meaning was abundantly clear. Daniel saluted and, rolling her eyes, Janet said with a faked gruffness, "Out. Now. I have sick people to attend to."

"Now you're talking."

With some difficulty, he got off the examining bed and started his slow way out. He almost made it too.

"Why, hello, Dr. Jackson. And just where might you be going?"

So close.

"Why, I'm going to Disneyland, Jack. How 'bout you?"

"Hey, Doc, he's a regular comedian, isn't he?"

"Some would say it's from years of exposure to you, Colonel," Janet retorted sweetly.

"Which again, is a good thing," Jack said as he steered Daniel back toward the examining bed. "I suppose Dr. Jackson gave you the old 'I'm fine other than the piercing, needle in the eyeball headache' routine."

"I don't have a head—"

"He never said he had – Daniel, do you have a headache?"  
"I always have a headache – it's from years of exposure to Jack."

"Understandable," Janet said, her lips twitching upward. She moved in closer and said, "Sit down and let me check—"

"Janet, I don't have a headache, but if I don't get some sleep soon and remove myself from Jack's presence, I will. Have one, I mean."

She peered at his eyes, and saw only a clear – if somewhat tired – blue-eyed gaze staring back at her. Nodding in satisfaction, she said, "You have all the meds, right?"

He patted both pockets of his jacket. "Yep."

"Then home you go. And don't forget – drive-by tonight."

"Right."

"So you're letting him go?"

"I am, Colonel. Do you have an objection?"

"I… he…."

Jack scratched the back of his head, noted Daniel's smirk, and finally shrugged. "Guess not."

"Thank you so much for your support, Colonel," Janet said sweetly.

"How's he getting home? He can't drive."

"Perhaps an Airman? As usual?"

Daniel watched the two of them spar in "oh-so-kind" voices and thought that if he just backed carefully out – he could escape unnoticed.

Except his crutches betrayed him by trying to have a threesome with the instrument tray on wheels. He went down with absolutely no grace but managed to twist to his left to avoid actually falling on his injured leg. He fell on his bruised hip instead.

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow."

Janet and Jack stared down at him, both their mouths hanging open. Jack recovered first and knelt down. "You okay?"

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Daniel said snidely, "Of course, I'm just resting."

Janet joined Jack, her hands already moving with practiced ease over his leg. "I need to check the stitches. Colonel, would you help him up?"

"Of course." Jack put his arm around Daniel's back and, together, they managed to get him upright. He helped him onto the examining bed and then stepped back to retrieve the crutches and rest them next to Daniel.

Janet put on another pair of gloves and Daniel groaned. He knew he'd lost some stitches, could already feel the sticky warmth of oozing blood. Damn it. Now she'd never let him loose.

"You need to get the pants off," she instructed.

"On that note, I'll take my leave," Jack said as he averted his eyes.

Ignoring him, Daniel said in a disgusted tone, "I don't think I can, Janet. I can tell—"

He didn't get any further as Janet said, "I see what you mean. All right, I'll have to cut them off."

Jack had to look now, he couldn't help it. He winced at the dark stain slowly spreading across the blue material and said, "I'll just… I'll just get him another pair – he'll need them when you're done."

"No, actually, he won't, Colonel. He'll be staying the night after all."

"Oh, come on, Janet, please. You don't even know – I mean, a few stitches came out but you'll sew me back up and everything will be fine. Please, let me go home?"

He sounded so desperate – truly desperate – that Janet's expression softened. As she cut a line up the fatigues, she said, "Let me take a look and if it's not too bad—"

Jack whistled sympathetically as the jagged, bleeding would was revealed. "Doesn't look so hot to me," he said as he rose up on his toes and dropped back on his heels.

Snarling, Daniel said, "Thanks, Jack. Thanks so much."

Janet clucked a bit even as she gently swabbed the area with the broken stitches. "I'm afraid we're going to have to start from scratch. Here, hold this," she placed his hand on the gauze that now rested atop his injury. "I need a few things in order to sew you back up again."

"Couldn't you just… you know… staple me… or something?"

"Yeah, Doc, maybe just a little spit," Jack added with a huge grin.

"Just keep holding that gauze down and I'll be right back," she said after shooting Jack a less than complimentary look.

She hurried out, leaving them alone. Jack picked up the box of gauze and started to read it.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Daniel said rather petulantly. "Something to do? Reports to write or read? Airmen to yell at?"

"I don't yell, preferring to use a very commanding, yet kind, voice when dealing with Airmen."

Daniel snorted.

"Yes, well. I think I'll just go and… do… something constructive."

"You do that, Jack. You do that."

"But I'll be back."

"I won't hold my breath."

Jack had started out, but at Daniel's words, he turned back and smiled. "I haven't heard that expression since high school."

"Fuck you."

Still grinning, Jack left.

"Bastard," Daniel muttered. "Fucking bastard."

 

***

"There, all done and good as new," Janet said as she finished applying the new bandage. "How does it feel?"

"Numb," Daniel said grumpily.

She patted his arm reassuringly. "Rest now, all right? I'll put you in 3B for privacy and if all looks good tomorrow, you can go home."

Resigned to spending another night in the Infirmary, Daniel sighed and nodded.

***

Pushing the mashed potatoes around on his plate, Daniel looked at the disgusting food and groaned. There'd been a time when a night in the Infirmary would garner him a barbecued chicken pizza from Wendell's. Not that his teammates hadn't stopped by. Teal'c had brought him a couple of chocolate bars and Jack had slunk in just as they were wheeling him down to 3B. He stayed long enough to peek under the damn hospital gown at the bandage. Jerk.

No Sam, of course, but he suspected she was hurting and, hopefully, by now, was home.

"You're awake," Janet said as she entered the room. She was already in her civvies, which meant she was on her way home.

"Seems so," Daniel said as he dropped the fork.

She looked at his dinner and scrunched up her face. "Want me to order you a grilled cheese? That looks – dangerous."

He couldn't help the pitiful grin that spread across his face. "Would you?"

"Sure, on my way out." She indicated the two giant Hershey bars. "Sam?"

He shook his head. "Nope, Teal'c. One with almonds and the other is the special dark."

"I love Hershey's Special Dark," she said, broadly hinting.

Laughing, Daniel said, "Help yourself. It's the least I can do for you since you're keeping me prisoner."

"Poor baby," she said as she opened the chocolate bar and broke off a nice chunk.

"Oh, please."

Searching around on the bedside table, she asked, "Where are the chocolate-walnut cookies?"

"No Sam, no cookies."

Surprised, Janet asked, "She hasn't been here?"

He shook his head. "Nope, but she's hurting and hopefully, by now, Jack's taken her and Jacob home."

"Don't be silly, she's fine. A bruised cheekbone and she landed hard on her arm, but it's fine. No strain, sprain or break. You have more bruises on your big toe than she has on her entire body, thanks to her uniform and vest. In fact, without that vest – she'd probably be in a bed next to you."

"Oh, well, that's very good then."

She patted him on the arm. "I'm out of here but I'll order up that sandwich for you. See you in the morning."

"I'm not going anywhere," he groused.

"No, you're not." Smiling, she walked out – right after snagging another piece of chocolate.

Daniel pushed the tray away, grateful for the promise of a cheese sandwich. He suspected the potatoes were alien beings just waiting to take him over. He rested his head back, stared at the ceiling and went back to considering the meaning behind the fact that his best friend had to be blackmailed to come after him in Honduras.

Not that there was much to consider.

 

***

Jack stood in the middle of Carter's living room, hands shoved in his pockets. Jacob had just brought a cup of tea for his daughter and Jack was feeling like the proverbial fifth wheel – which was odd. He should feel comfortable. He was among friends, in Carter's home.

"Maybe we should bring in dinner, what do you think, Jack?"

Startled to hear his name, he blinked and fell back to earth. "What?"

Jacob straightened. "Dinner? Bring it in?"

Jack checked his watch and said – for no apparent reason, "You two go ahead. I'm going to head home. Carter, eat and then get some rest. I'll see you both on Monday."

"Are you sure you won't stay, Colonel?"

He smiled regretfully – or with what he hoped looked like a regretful smile. "No, you two deserve some time alone. Take care." He gave Carter a wave and headed for the door.

Once out on the sidewalk and next to his car, he found himself wondering why he was so relieved. He glanced back at the house and, frowning, stared at the front door. It made no sense. None whatsoever.

And yet, there it was. He was shamelessly relieved to be out of there. To be away from those constantly searching blue eyes. To escape the question that seemed to linger behind their intelligence.

He finally walked around the front of the truck and got in. He was halfway home when he changed direction and headed back into the mountains. He needed to do some thinking – even he recognized that fact. Something was very wrong with his life and it was time to face it head on. Then, and only then, could he run away from it.

Smiling, he drove until he felt like stopping, at which time he pulled onto the shoulder and got out. He was on the cliff side and below him: Colorado Springs. The lights twinkled in the clear, cold night air and he drank in the sight.

There'd been a time when a moment like this would have brought him pain. When looking down on his home would have released a floodgate of memories and a future that he'd lost. But no longer. The pain was still there – would always be there, but it was soft and muted by time and acceptance. Charlie was gone, but he'd been blessed with having him in his life at all.

Funny how he no longer missed Sara. Inevitable, certainly, but strange. He thought that pain, along with Charlie's loss, would never die. But missing Sara had faded with each new day until now, she was a regret and a memory. A special woman he could, thanks to the Stargate, call his friend, but he no longer missed the sound of her voice or touch of her hand. He no longer missed the intimacy of his marriage with her.

He'd thought that might be due to feelings that had sprung up three years ago – feelings surrounding Carter, but now – now he wasn't so sure.

Hell, even mentally he called her "Carter". How intimate was that?

Jack pulled the collar of his jacket up and once again stuffed his hands in his pocket, this time for warmth rather than the uncomfortable feeling he'd had at Carter's.

He wondered if Daniel was asleep yet. He should have remembered about the muscle spasms from his own experiences but he'd never even asked.

He was a mess, what with feelings for Carter that made no sense and ignoring his best friend.

Answers continued to elude him and he finally climbed back into his truck and headed down the mountain. But not home. He turned at the junction and headed partway back up – to Cheyenne Mountain. He knew he'd get no sleep if he didn't see Daniel.

 

***

Night and day had no meaning below – but a night shift was a night shift and even though teams might leave or return through the 'Gate at ungodly hours due to differing times across galaxies, this was still the quietest time for the SGC. The halls were nearly empty as he made his way to the Infirmary where he found the door to 3B open, one small light illuminating the man in the bed. And yes, he was sound asleep but not alone. Teal'c was sitting next to the bed, tall, straight and silent.

The glow of the soft light created almost a halo effect around Daniel's head and diffused the bruises on his face so they seemed to almost melt away. He looked peaceful – and very much alive.

Alive.

Teal'c glanced over at him, an expectant expression on his face. Walking over to the bed, Jack whispered, "Just thought I'd check in – make sure Daniel was all right."

Voice low, Teal'c said, "He sleeps well."

"Good, good. You must be tired. Why don't you—"

"I will. I was about to retire but wished to also ensure our friend's well-being." He cocked his head and said, "It is late – would it not be wise to sleep here, O'Neill?"

"Not a bad idea, T. Not bad at all." His stomach growled at that moment, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since – right, they'd never had that lunch and, of course, there'd been no dinner. He motioned toward the door and whispered, "I'm going to head down to the commissary for a bite to eat and then I'll crash in my quarters. See you in the morning, T."

"I have not eaten in some hours, would you object to company for this bite?"

Smiling, he shook his head. "Let's go."

***

For all of his stomach's complaints, Jack settled on a light meal, namely a tuna sandwich and potato chips. He also slipped a piece of blueberry pie on his tray but only because he intended to drop it off for Daniel before heading off to his on-base quarters. He noticed Teal'c went for the healthy turkey soup but grinned when a plate piled high with French fries joined it. That's my man, he thought.

They took a table near the door and sat down to eat. They finished half the meal in companionable silence – which Teal'c finally broke.

"I find the need to confess as well as to question something."

Surprised by the low and oddly vulnerable tone, Jack put the last half of his sandwich down. "Teal'c?"

"A bad decision was made and I am ashamed to admit that my need for vengeance allowed me to become a part of it."

Now Jack was totally confused. "I'm in the dark here – shed some light – help me out."

"I do not understand the mentality that would send someone as valuable as DanielJackson to Honduras – alone. But I am even more upset that I did nothing to aid my friend. My need to confront the creations of Anubis – to redeem myself in battle – was greater than my loyalty and past promise to safeguard DanielJackson."

The simple truth of Teal'c's words hit Jack hard and literally took his breath away.

Truth tended to do that.

He'd so easily accepted the decision to let Daniel go in alone – Dr. Lee not counting in the slightest, not that he wasn't a good man – to someone, somewhere. Which begged the question of *why* had he been so accepting? He'd barely batted an eyelash. And when he heard Daniel had been kidnapped?

"I think there's something very wrong, Teal'c – with all of us. A few years ago, we'd have never allowed Daniel -- or any other member – to go off alone like that. And once in trouble, we'd have—"

"Mounted a rescue effort as we have done many times before – until now."

"Yes," Jack admitted miserably.

They were both silent for several minutes, their food ignored as they tried to wrap their minds around their guilt. Finally Teal'c said, "I understand my motives and I will pray that DanielJackson will forgive me, but I do not understand yours, O'Neill."

"That makes two of us," Jack said morosely.

Teal'c got to his feet and lifted his tray. "I am no longer hungry. I will retire to my quarters and hope that through meditation, I will accomplish a peace that will allow me to face DanielJackson in the morning. Good night, O'Neill."

Jack watched the stiff back in retreat and sighed heavily. Teal'c would have his meditation – and Jack would have his whiskey. Except he was on base. Okay, easy fix. He'd go home after all. He took his tray over to the conveyor belt and dumped it, lifting the pie plate at the last minute. Almost let his gift get away from him. Pie in hand, he headed for the Infirmary.

 

***

Daniel was still dead to the world when Jack set his offering down. Was it a peace offering? A "forgive me" bit of food? Whatever, it was now on the table and when Daniel woke up in the pre-dawn hours, which he would because he always did, it would beckon. Next to chocolate – blueberry pie was his other "sweet" weakness.

Fighting the urge to touch the hand that was currently gripping the white Infirmary blanket, Jack whispered, "I don't get it, Daniel. I just don't get it."

Suddenly frustrated, he left. He had some whiskey to befriend.

 

***

"Well, you're definitely looking better this morning," Janet said as she closed Daniel's chart. "The fever is gone, the wound looks good and the spasms have diminished considerably. I think I can set you free."

"Hallelujah."

Janet indicated the plate with traces of blueberry goo and asked, "How did that get here?"

"I don't know. It enticed me out of a solid sleep and I ate it without question. Saved my sanity."

"Melodramatic, aren't we?"

"I usually suffer in silence – give me a break."

Laughing, Janet patted his good leg and said, "Get dressed. I'll have an Airman down here to take you home." She picked up the clothing Jack had left for Daniel and set it on the bed. "You make sure and call me if you start feeling—"

"I know the drill. Far too well, if you ask me."

"So I don't have to threaten you?"

He quickly shook his head and gave her a bright smile.

Rolling her eyes, she left him alone to change. Which he did, happily. By the time he was dressed, a young Airman was rolling a wheelchair into his room. Before he could say anything, the man said, "Orders, sir. I have a new wife and we're planning on a large family, so I really don't want to go against Dr. Frasier, if you know what I mean."

Chuckling, Daniel levered himself up and then down into the chair. "I understand completely. Let's get the heck out her range."

Setting the crutches across Daniel's lap, the Airman grinned. "Yes, sir."

 

***

"You're new here, aren't you, Airman Porter?"

"Yes, sir. Still in awe and total disbelief." Airman Porter wheeled Daniel into the final elevator and, as the doors slid shut, said, "I can't wait to see Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1. He's my hero. And Major Carter, man, I just know I'll do something stupid should I actually be in the same room as the officer who opened the 'Gate."

Startled, Daniel said, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, she's like, you know, an icon around here. Then there's Teal'c – have you ever seen him? Actually met him, sir?"

"Uhm, yes… I've… yes."

Looking up at the numbers as they decreased, Airman Porter said, "Of course, I'm not sure I want to meet the fourth member of SG-1."

Shocked but covering it well, Daniel said, in what he hoped was a mildly curious tone, "Oh, really? Why … not?"

"Well, there's talk, you know."

"Er… what kind?"

"The guy died, sir. He actually died. Now I'm a good Catholic boy and you just don't die and come back and be… you know… all right. You just don't."

Daniel felt his face heat up and glad Porter couldn't see it. Even so, he found himself ducking his head in a gesture he hadn't used in years.

"Have you … I mean you're a civilian too… have you actually met Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel knew the kid's orders were in his pocket and he debated having him check them out a bit more closely, but decided to take pity on him.

"Yeah, I've… met Dr. Jackson."

"Is he… you know… normal?"

Daniel closed his eyes, found the natural humor in the situation, and, trying not to laugh, said, "No, not really. In fact, I often worry about him. He's actually died several times. Did you know that?"

"That's what I heard, but I figured they were just pulling my leg. I mean, once is enough, right?"

The elevator opened and, as Porter pushed him out, Daniel said dryly, "You'd certainly think so."

 

***

"No, no, I'm fine, Henry. I can make it up by myself, but thank you. You did a wonderful job and I'll make sure and share that fact with General Hammond."

"You actually talk to the General?" Airman Porter asked as he helped Daniel out of the car.

"Oh, on occasion. Anyway, thank you for your help and congratulations on your recent marriage."

"Thank you, sir. And I appreciate your putting in a good word for me, but I expect coming from a civilian scientist – you said you were an anthropologist, right?"

"Archaeologist, actually," Daniel said, biting back another grin.

"Right. Anyway, thank you but I'm just doing my job." He stepped back and saluted smartly. "See you around the base, Dr…."

Feeling a whole hell of a lot like a certain spy with the designation of "007", Daniel said, "Jackson, Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Yes, sir."

Daniel watched as the eager young man got into the car – and noted the exact moment when his name registered on the clueless airman. As he turned to look out the window, mouth agape and eyes wide with shock, Daniel waved, grinned, and crutched his way to his front door. He got it unlocked and, with a final -- and very cheerful -- wave to the still flabbergasted Airman Porter, he went inside.

Sometimes getting a ride home was fun.

***

Jack debated the wisdom of driving over to Daniel's, an act that might be construed as a return of "Mother hen O'Neill". On the other hand, it had been a while – maybe the old bitty would be a welcome change. The ringing of the phone actually excited him since it might be a bored-out-of-his-skull Daniel.

"O'Neill."

_"Jack, are you busy?"_

"Jacob? No, just thinking of the many ways to avoid doing laundry."

_"Would you mind a visitor?"_

Yes, especially if Carter were included. She was the last person he wanted to see right now, but Jacob had said 'visitor' – as in one.

"Something up?" he asked, hoping to find out if 'visitor' involved both Carters.

_"Sam's going to see an old friend for lunch so I'm a loose canon right now – and I thought we could get together."_

Okay, that answered one question, but something in Jacob's voice warned Jack that more was up than just a lunch. But in order to find out….

"Sure, why not. I'm guessing I need to pick you up?"

_"That would be helpful. How 'bout Giovanni's – it's still on Fifth, isn't it?"_

"Yeah, it is. Haven't eaten there in a couple of years. Pick you up in the next thirty or so?"

_"Perfect, and thanks, Jack."_

"See in a few." Jack put the phone down and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Giovanni's was around the corner from Daniel's – but he'd have Jacob with him – so stopping off might not be workable.

So he'd sound Jacob out. During dessert.

 

***

Daniel hobbled out to the living room, got a fire going in the fireplace, and then somehow got himself down on the couch without too much more pain or busting his stitches open again. He'd slept badly, never having found that one position that was comfortable for both his leg and bruised body, hence he was still exhausted. He plumped up the couch pillows, put his leg up, pulled the afghan down over him, and waited for the warmth of the fire to relax him.

Damn, he was hungry. He looked over his shoulder toward the kitchen… nah, he was too tired to get anything. Besides, he the bottle of water he'd brought with him from the bedroom. Hell, he didn't even want any coffee – not a good sign.

As his body finally relaxed – and why the hell hadn't he tried sleeping on the couch last night? -- he thought back over the conversation with the wonderfully big-mouthed Airman Porter. Whatever happened to loose lips sink ships? What happened to the closed-mouthed, expressionless airmen of old? The youngsters with flinty eyes, mouths that never turned up, and voices never heard unless they were saying, "Yes, sir" or "No, sir"?

He supposed it was understandable that newbies thought Sam had opened the 'Gate. He knew they didn't listen during much of the indoctrination lectures – and when faced with a civilian geek with glasses or a gorgeous blonde major – the one you're going to remember is the gorgeous blonde. It wasn't a stretch to figure that the information about both would quickly be attributed to her. Yeah, he could understand all too well. Besides, he'd only unlocked the key while Sam had been the one to get the Stargate functioning, which, in anyone's book, was far more important, especially to impressionable young airmen. Hell, to anyone, himself included.

Staring at the flickering flames, his mind began the process of tackling the "other" issue brought up by dear Airman Porter. The Daniel Jackson who'd come back to life.

Funny, but Porter's words kind of helped put things in perspective regarding how he was treated around the SGC. Before today, he'd assumed that it was just life in the Mountain, that things had changed enough during his absence that rushing past him, eyes averted, was a symptom of the stress. He'd never once considered that the reason would be him. That it would be … fear.

Daniel scrubbed a hand over his unshaven and bruised face. Damn, it made sense though. What we don't understand, he thought, we fear. Who knew that better than a man who'd made it his life to study the past?

He was feared.

His resurrection – no point in calling it his descension – he doubted anyone else was using that term. Anyway, his "resurrection" had forced people to question all their beliefs and he should have seen it coming. He should have understood that even for men and women who'd seen aliens beaming in and out of the 'Gate room or knew that Teal'c once had a snake inside of him, would find it difficult to accept his miraculous return; that it would shake them.

The military, as a whole, was a surprisingly God fearing bunch, and the rumors that must have swirled around his ascension and return had to have raised questions among the men and women of the SGC, that, in spite of all their intergalactic experience, they wouldn't want to face. Which meant that in order to do their job – they had to chose not see him when he walked down the halls. If they saw him – they'd have to deal with those very same questions and that might destroy the fragile threads that held them together, kept them going day in and day out.

That being said – and understood, Daniel still found it sad that no one viewed his return as a miracle – not even his own team; his family.

He felt his chest tighten and his throat close up.

Wow, he could still be hurt. Who knew? He really thought his feelings and emotions had been put nicely away, but no, there they were, raw and unruly.

Damn, he was that silly little boy again.

Daniel squeezed his fingers into a fist and continued to stare at the flames as he tried his best to put all the emotions back into the box he'd created so long ago.

 

***

"Smells the same," Jack observed as he slid into the booth opposite Jacob.

"Oregano, garlic, heavenly odors much missed."

"Poor Jacob," Jack said with a grin. "I take it you know what you're going to have?"

"Oh, yeah. I've wanted some pork braciole forever." Jacob almost licked his lips.

"Sounds good."

When their waitress arrived, they ordered the antipasto plate, two salads with a balsamic  
vinaigrette and the pork braciole. Once she headed back to the kitchen, Jack asked, "So what's up?"

Jacob grabbed a bread stick and, while not looking at Jack, said, "I find myself needing to ask what your intentions might be toward my daughter. And by-the-way, Selmac thinks I'm a fool."

Jack didn't know what to say – about anything. He watched Jacob play with the breadstick, his mind racing over his friend's question. Maybe stalling would be good.

"Why a fool?"

"He doesn't think you have any intentions toward her, but the way she's been acting tells me differently."

Curious, Jack asked, "And what about the way I'm acting makes you decide you need to know my intentions?"

"That's the other reason I'm asking."

"Meaning?"

"You needed a CIA agent to insist that you go to Honduras."

Jack found himself reaching for a breadstick – anything to keep his hands busy. As his fingers worried the hard stick, he said, "I'm Carter's CO, I have no intentions toward her."

The minute the words were out of his mouth – he knew they were completely true – and it was an incredible relief.

"And if you weren't her CO? A word from you and she'd transfer, Jack. That's all it would take."

"I think you're wrong. She can't leave the SGC and she won't transfer to another team because she can't – or won't -- leave SG-1. Carter's a fine soldier, one of the great scientists of this or any other generation, and a damn good woman, but she's also ambitious. She won't leave SG-1."

Jacob studied him for a moment before saying, "I've wondered if you understood that about her and I guess you do. So you also know you two would make each other miserable."

"I do."

"But you love her."

"I do, but… I'm not… I don't…." He couldn't say it, not to Jacob, not to Carter's father.

"You're not in love with her. Is that it?"

Relieved beyond measure, he said, "That about covers it." He felt the breadstick break between his fingers as he added, "You do know how uncomfortable this conversation is, right?"

Smiling for the first time, Jacob nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do." He took a sip of water and then said, "You need to talk to her, Jack. As long as you two continue this destructive dance, neither of you will move forward. For whatever reason, you've both decided to use the other in order to hide from life." At Jack's surprised look, he added, "She's not really in love with you either, but damn, you're handy. You allow her a great fantasy life, dreams of a future, and yet, she can continue with SG-1.

"As for you, I don't know what the hell you're hiding from, my friend, but you'd better find out and soon."

Jack was saved from any response by the waitress, who delivered both their wine and antipasto. They used the food as an excuse to dispense with any further personal conversations and stuck to a much safer subject: sports.

By the time their salads had arrived, they were both feeling better and more comfortable with one another. The wine hadn't hurt either.

 

***

Jack pulled up in front of Carter's, immediately grateful to see no lights on. It was later than either he or Jacob had intended, but they'd actually ended up having a good time and, after dinner, had retired to Giovanni's bar to watch the hockey game.

As Jack pulled alongside the curb, Jacob asked, "Why did it take some CIA hack to get you to Honduras?"

"Teal'c and I asked ourselves the same thing yesterday."

"What did you come up with?"

Jack shrugged in the darkness of the truck cab. "I don't know."

Jacob looked toward the empty house and, out of the clear blue, said, "I hated the year he was gone."

There was nothing Jack could add so he remained silent.

"I found myself worried all the time; worried that without Daniel… but of course, such a worry was ridiculous." He looked back at Jack and grinned. "You know, for a time – I thought -- well, you and Daniel, the way you two were together. But there was enough military man remaining that it was easy to adhere to the 'Don't ask, don’t tell' garbage." He looked back out the window. "Of course, watching you letting him go that day – well, it kind of took care of those ideas, if you know what I mean. After all, the Jack O'Neill I know would never have let him go anywhere if you'd – you know."

Jack felt the night go still as the memory of Daniel's "death" hit him. He'd worked so hard at forgetting and, thanks to a few words from Jacob, it came rushing back.

He could feel the 'fake' 'Gate room, and could still wonder why he'd been so cold. Funny how he'd known the minute he'd spotted Oma. Yep, he'd known she was there for Daniel. He'd experienced the same jolt of anger that he'd had when she'd touched his face back on Kheb. And then Daniel had asked him to stop Jacob. To let him go.

Now, staring out the windshield and seeing nothing but Daniel's back as he walked through Oma's ethereal version of the Stargate, he said, with the first trace of honesty he'd had regarding Daniel's ascension, "I let him go because I was angry."

He could feel Jacob staring at him – could feel the older man's eyes almost boring a hole through him as Jacob stated flatly, "You were… angry… with him."

Jack nodded. "He threw it all away for those damn, ungrateful, fucking Kelowans. He jumped through that damn window – and then had the nerve to sit on that damn hospital bed and rattle off how he was going to die -- like he was lecturing to a bunch of new SGC recruits." Jack made quote marks in the air and bit out, "'Nausea will be followed by tremors, convulsions and something called attaxia. Surface tissue, brain tissue and internal organs will inflame and degrade, I believe that's called necrosis. Now based on the dose of radiation I got, all that will happen in the next ten to fifteen hours, and if I don't drown in my own fluids first, I will bleed to death and there is no medical treatment to prevent that.' Just like that – the bastard. Ten to fifteen hours, Jacob. Ten to fifteen fucking hours."

Jack suddenly struck the steering wheel with his fist, felt the delicious spike of pain – and did it again. "He was a bastard and he had no right to die like that. Not for them—"

"For you, asshole. He dove through that fucking window for you."

"… not for those … what?"

"I'll bet Daniel ascended for you too. At least with Oma, he could hang around, watch out for you – which, by the way, he did – but if he'd refused Oma, he'd probably be dead now."

"You were healing him, Jacob -- you were God damn healing him!"

"Only the bleeding, Jack. I was stopping the internal hemorrhaging and breakdown of tissues. What would have been left of him when I was done – hell, that's another issue altogether. Did you know that the only person who asked me how well I'd been doing, was Janet. When I told her, she thanked God for Oma. See, Janet loves him. She loves him."

All the air rushed out of Jack's lungs. "Wha'?"

"You didn't know? I'm not surprised. Daniel doesn't know either. But then, he's always been rather clueless in that arena. Well, unless someone comes right out and says, 'I have the hots for you, Daniel.' Then he can figure it out. No, for all his intelligence – and I may be Sam's proud father, but Daniel's IQ outranks Sammy's – is quite clueless when it comes to how people feel about him."

"Jesus, what kind of fucking conversation are we having, Jacob?"

"Pretty enlightening, I was thinking."

A pair of headlights hit them almost straight on, stopping the conversation as both men recognized Sam's car.

"Care to come in for some coffee, Jack?" Jacob asked pleasantly.

"Gosh, no, I think I'll just get on home," Jack said as Sam pulled into the driveway, shut off the engine and got out of the car. He watched her wave and start over so quickly said, "You'd better get out, Jake."

"Yeah, you're not quite up to having that talk with her yet, are you?"

"No, not right now."

Jacob squeezed Jack's shoulder and said, "I'll see what I can do to smooth the. In the meantime, it's altogether possible that you're now in the possession of a clue or two about what you've been running away from, so go home and think. You've still got Sunday."

Carter was almost to the truck. "Go, Jake, now."

He got out and, as he shut the door, said, "Right, sorry you can't stay, Jack. See you on Monday."

Jack waved and, like the chicken he was, got the hell out of Dodge.

 

***

Any idea of swinging by Daniel's place flew right out the window as his conversation with Jacob came back to him. Which is why he swung by Daniel's. He didn't stop, but he slowed enough to see the house, to take note of the porch light – which was on, signifying that Daniel was still up – and the glow of a small light from inside, which meant he was in the living room of his small home.

Jack gunned the engine and took off down the street -- and away from the blue home that housed the guy with the too-blue eyes.

 

***

Daniel lifted his head from the translation as, outside, someone gunned their engine and took off in a squeal of rubber.

Teenagers.

With a small shake of his head at youth, he went back to work.

***

_"You know, for a time – I thought -- well, you and Daniel, the way you two were together. But there was enough military man remaining that it was easy to adhere to the 'Don't ask, don’t tell' garbage. Of course, watching you letting him go that day – well, it kind of took care of those ideas, if you know what I mean. After all, the Jack O'Neill I know would never have let him go anywhere if you'd – you know."_

Jack froze on his porch, hand and key outstretched toward the door.

_"You know, for a time – I thought, well, you and Daniel, the way you two were together."_

He'd missed that part – had only heard the bit about letting Daniel go.

_"You know, for a time – I thought, well, you and Daniel…."_

Jack unlocked his door and walked in. Like some kind of futuristic robot, he took off his coat and hung it up, put his keys on the hall table, kicked off his shoes, walked down and then up into his kitchen. He didn't have to retrieve the bottle of whiskey – it was still on the counter where he'd put it last night. He took off the top, turned out the light, and walked into his bedroom. After setting the bottle on the night stand, he made short work of stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt before climbing under the covers.

Then he reached for the bottle.

Normally he would have remained in the living room, on the couch, with the television for company while he got quietly drunk – but he was almost fifty now. Waking up on the couch in the morning after getting snockered the night before simply no longer held the same allure. Nope, if he was going to wake up with a hangover, it was going to be in the comfort of his bed.

Closer to the bathroom too. So there.

As for the set – he didn't really want noise. He wanted silence, the kind that would allow his brain free reign. He was, for the first time in a long time, going to allow it to tell him everything he needed to know. Doing it drunk was simply a form of protection.

 

***

"Hey, Dad, you're finally up." Sam got the coffee pot and immediately poured him a cup, hoping that Selmac would let him enjoy it. "I was thinking about making pancakes. How does that sound?"

"You're going to … cook?"

She pulled the box of Aunt Jemima's Pancake mix forward. "Just add water."

Chuckling, he nodded. "Pancakes it is, then."

Grinning, she got to work. As Jacob watched his daughter move around the kitchen, he decided there could be no better time to help her discover the truth about her "relationship" with Jack.

"You know, I'm still kind of surprised about the whole Honduras thing. What was your take on it?"

She measured the mix and poured it neatly into the bowl as she answered. "What take? It had to be low profile, Dad."

"Meaning we send a hapless scientist and Daniel into the jungle alone? Why don't I see that as the answer if this were, say, four or five – hell, three – years ago?"

Sam put the measuring cup down and stared at her father. "What do you mean?"

"Honey, it wasn't all that long ago that SG-1 would have gone to Honduras – low profile and all."

"But we had to follow through with Anubis and the super soldiers. We couldn't go."

Jacob locked gazes with her and waited for the ball to clink into the hole.

"Dad?"

Evidently it would be a long wait if he didn't give the ball a nudge. Intelligence wasn't always a marker for smarts.

"Do you really think you're in love with Jack?"

Okay, so he was hitting the ball into the hole himself.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Sam made like busy by pouring the water into the mix and stirring – violently. Jacob had the distinct feeling a Goa'uld wouldn't have survived.

"If I were?" Sam suddenly asked. "How would you feel about it, military regs aside."

"You'll never do anything, your career means too much to you. And that tells me that what you feel for Jack O'Neill is about as deep as the water in that measuring cup."

Sam turned her head to look at the nearly empty cup – and then back to her violent stirring. Jacob had little hope for fluffy, light pancakes. On the other hand, didn't you get more air with more stirring? He supposed he'd find out shortly.

"That's not a very high opinion of me that you're throwing around, Dad."

"What, because I don't think your feelings for Jack are very deep?" At her nod, he added, "Sam, you're a very passionate woman and when you fall – you won't let anything or anyone get in your way. Including the Air Force. I'm not saying you don't have feelings for him, because you do, but they're all mixed up with this tremendous admiration you've got going. But Jack O'Neill is not the man for you, Sammy. And deep down, you know it."

"You're wrong," she said as she turned the griddle on and started to slather it with butter.

"Huh, honey? Oil, a small coating of oil is all you—yes, well, butter will work," Jacob said, anticipating burned pancakes with runny centers.

She poured the batter onto the griddle in oddly shaped puddles and Jacob winced.

"You know, I can cook a turkey from scratch," Sam suddenly said.

"I'm sure you can."

"And you're wrong."

"No, I'm not. But for the sake of this discussion, why don't we say I am. So why haven't you and Jack done something about this incredible love you two have? Why haven't you two made it official, regs be damned?"

Her hand faltered as she poured the last glob of batter onto the sizzling surface, then took a deep breath to steady herself. "Our careers."

"What about them? Aren't they worth your love? Are they more important than what you could have together?"

Sam slammed the batter container onto the counter and Jacob was glad it was plastic. He'd never liked glass in his pancakes.

"We're in a battle for Earth, Dad. And… and—"

"And what?"

She pulled a spatula out of a drawer and started for the still-uncooked cakes.

"Sam, wait until the surface of each pancake—or not," he finished as she turned the gooey messes over. Okay, there was always International House of Pancakes. Then he noticed her hands were shaking. He quickly moved around the island, turned off the griddle and took his daughter into his arms.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…."

 

***

"I wish it were later in the day, I'd suggest a pub somewhere."

Sam looked up with bleary eyes. "What, you'd get me drunk?"

Jacob nodded. "I would indeed."

She shoved the hair off her forehead and said in an exasperated voice, "He doesn't love me, does he? That's what this is really all about, isn't it? You know and you're trying to help me."

They were in the living room, Sam on the couch, Jacob in the chair next to her. Breakfast had long since been forgotten.

"Sam, you know he's not in love with you. But he does love you, and probably more than a good commanding officer should, but then, you're SG-1. You've been through hell and back together. For seven years. Seven years. You four know each other better than your families know you – hell, you're together more than most families. The bond runs deep, very deep."

She started plucking at the sides of her hair as she said, "You don't know about… the results of the—"

"Yes, I do. Anise has always had a big mouth and was, apparently, quite upset to find out that any chance she might have with Jack was over. It was actually Freya who convinced her otherwise."

Now Sam looked up. "What do you mean?"

"She pointed out that Taur'i emotions were very difficult to pinpoint. That they understood many kinds of love and devotion and that if… Daniel, for instance… had been on the other side of the force field instead of you… Jack would have felt the same. He would have been just as unable to leave."

"That's ridiculous. He would have… he… he almost blew Daniel up once, no, he did blow him up, he just didn't know… he would have left Daniel… he would have left him."

Jacob shook his head. "No, Sammy, he wouldn't have."

Gritting her teeth, she bit out, "He left him on Apophis' ship. He thought he'd blown him up on the Gadmeer ship, he let him leave with Oma, didn't even fight for him. Don't tell me he wouldn't have left him that day – do **not** tell me that."

"He thought you were all going to die, Sam. There was no way off either ship and Daniel had been mortally wounded, not to mention that taking him at that point would have seriously affected SG-1's ability to stop Apophis. It was a suicide mission from the get-go. As for the Gadmeer ship, how many lives were dependant on destroying it?" He leaned across the space that divided them and took her hands. "He would never have left Daniel that day. Not in a million years. There's no way he'd be able to look into Daniel's eyes – across that force field – and leave him."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked as she pulled her hands sharply away. "What are you saying?"

"They have a bond, Sam. A friendship few can understand. He'd never have left him, Sammy."

She bit down on her lower lip to stop the trembling before saying, "Oma, he let him leave—"

"And someday, he might be able to explain why, but that's something for Jack O'Neill to ponder some lonely night." Tentatively, he took her hands again, and was grateful when she let him. "Honey, what do you really want out of life? Do you see children in your future? Or maybe you see yourself in that cabin of Jack's? Because that's where he sees himself when all of this is over and he retires. Is that what you? In a year or two or three? Retired and living in Minnesota?"

"He's not really serious about that – he'd be bored—"

"Sam, you're lying to yourself. Think about it. Jack and his cabin. A rustic life. Is there anything about him that tells you different?"

She closed her eyes and let out a whoosh of air. Jacob almost let out with a "Yeehaw!" His intelligent daughter had just gone smart.

***

Jack crawled out of bed – literally. His head was pounding, his mouth dry and he'd yet to get both eyes open. The right one seemed stuck. This would be hard to explain to Janet. He somehow managed to get into the bathroom and get the shower running. He didn't bother to get undressed – something he discovered ten minutes into his morning-after shower ritual. A ritual that consisted solely of hanging on for dear life while ice cold water rained down on him. When his right eye popped open, he shut off the water and climbed out. He stripped and tossed his sodden clothing into the hamper. They'd probably grow new life forms before he got around to washing – or drying them. Whatever.

Standing in front of the mirror, he opened his mouth to make sure nothing furry had crawled in during the night and taken up residence. Nope, all clear other than a very enlarged tongue, or so it felt.

"You look every one of your years, plus the extras put on by Daniel." Shaking his head in disgust, he turned on the hot water. When it was steaming, he very carefully shaved. And then he brushed his teeth – three times. By the third rinse – his mouth felt normal. He finally allowed himself the luxury of relieving his bladder, having held out as long as he could – a kind of punishment for overdoing the alcohol.

Feeling a hundred times better – and emptier – he put on a pair of jeans and the loudest Hawaiian shirt he owned – a small gift from Harry Maybourne – and walked into the kitchen. He started the coffeemaker and, while it was doing its thing, picked up the phone on the wall and punched in Daniel's speed dial number.

_"Yeah?"_

"Yeah? That's how you answer the phone now?"

_"I have caller ID, Jack."_

"Oh. So… you going to be home in a couple of hours?"

_"I'm home now. You're calling me here."_

"Smart ass. Will you still be home in a couple of hours?"

_"That's hard to say. I'm looking at several invitations right now: one for a bowling tournament, one for a lawn party and a smashing game of croquet, and one from an old buddy who wants to go spelunking. I'm so torn."_

"You prick. So you'll be there. Good. Great."

_"Now that we've cleared that up, can I do something for you?"_

"I just thought I'd drop by later."

_"Now that we've determined I'm going to be here, since dropping by otherwise would be a colossal waste of time."_

"Do you always wake up this chipper?"

_"Jack, it's noon. I've been up for hours. But to answer your question: yes."_

Jack glanced up at the kitchen clock. Damn, it was almost noon. Wow, how the day flies.

"Okay, so I'll drop by. Want me to bring food?"

_"Won't let you in otherwise."_

"I'll bring food. See you around two."

_"I'll contain myself until then."_

"Pissant. And don’t roll your eyes at me, Daniel Jackson."

_"Hanging up now."_

Smiling, Jack hung up.

 

***

Daniel put down the phone and stared out onto his backyard. Jack had sounded … cheerful. Too cheerful. Something was up. He pulled the afghan up to his neck and decided to take a nap. He'd wake up in time to shave – it was the least he could do for Jack.

 

***

"I'll have the buttermilk pancakes with a side of bacon and coffee."

"Very good, sir. And you, ma'am?"

Shooting the barely adult waitress a dirty look, Sam said, "I'll have the same, but with blueberries."

"So you want the blueberry pancakes?"

Sam did a double take and asked, "Dad, did I order in English?"

"Play nice, Sammy."

"Yes, I want blueberry pancakes."

The waitress popped her gum and walked off.

"Since when am I a fucking 'ma'am'?"

"To her, a twenty year old is a ma'am."

"Selmac knew, didn't he?"

Surprised at the sudden change of topic – at least he assumed it was a change, Jacob could only ask, "Knew what?"

"About Jack and Daniel."

"Oh. That. Yeah, he knew." He was damn glad that the dime had finally dropped. She'd finally realized what her true feelings were regarding Jack, and now she'd figured out the rest. Bravo, Sammy.

"Clued you in."

"Yeah, after Daniel… you know." He pointed upward. "But I had my own suspicions."

"I feel like a fool, Dad."

"Don't. Jack still hasn't bought a clue -- but when he does, it's going to be something else."

Sam smiled. The first real one in hours. "I'd like to see it – his expression. Love to be a fly on the wall when he takes it to Daniel."

Jacob felt the knot of worry starting to unravel. His daughter was going to be all right.

 

***

Jack was just about to walk out the door when his cell chirped. He plucked it out of his pocket and, with a frown, noted that it was the Mountain.

"O'Neill."

_"Sir, General Hammond has ordered SG-1 back to the mountain, ASAP."_

"I assume you mean SG-1 in the form of myself?"

_"Er… well, Major Carter was also called and Teal'c is waiting."_

"I see. All right, I'm on my way. ETA - thirty minutes."

_"Very good, sir. I'll let the general know."_

As soon as the line was clear, and as Jack jogged to the truck, he got Daniel on the phone.

_"Yeah, Jack?"_

"Sorry, Daniel, I was just called in by General Hammond."

_"What's up? Do they need—"_

"I don't know, Walter wasn't all that forthcoming. And no, you stay put. If he needed you, he'd have phoned. I'll call later, all right?"

_"Sure, sure. Take care, okay?"_

"Always. Talk later."

With great reluctance, he hung up and started the engine. Backing out of the driveway, he thought about the sound of Daniel's voice, thought about how much he enjoyed listening to it. Didn't always enjoy the words but he was pretty adept at tuning those out. You work with two scientists and you get that way. But the sound – that was different.

Smiling, Jack headed toward Cheyenne Mountain.

 

***

Daniel started to put the phone down – and changed his mind. He dialed information.

_"AT and T, what city?"_

"Colorado Springs. I need cab service – any cab service."

_"Just one moment… Ace Yellow Cab Service is the first one listed. Would you like that number, sir?"_

"Yes, thank you."

When the number came up and he was offered the choice of pressing "1" to be automatically connected, he chose it. A few minutes later, a cab was on the way and he was hurrying to change.

 

***

He'd forgotten how much he hated cabs. Sure, this wasn't New York and the cabs didn't smell of urine, but damn, this one did exude the fine odor of stale cigarette smoke, not to mention that it had been harder than hell to get into the back seat. He'd banged his leg twice and was just grateful he hadn't screamed like a little girl or squealed like a pig.

As the scenery flew by, he admitted that it was foolish to go, but damn it – there was no "damn it" – he just wanted to go. He doubted that he'd be of use, but he did have every intention of saying hello to every single person he passed in the corridors. He'd make them see him. Acknowledge him. Then he'd hex them by setting a plague of locusts on them.

Grinning broadly, he went back to looking out the window, not even the thought of an angry Janet dimming his sudden good mood.

 

***

"When you get on the other side, Arape will meet you and take you back to the village. The Council will allow you to speak for fifteen minutes, during which time you must convince them that SG-5 is simply a bunch of idiots and they'll let them go."

Jack, Teal'c and Sam stood at the foot of the ramp with General Hammond and Jacob, with SG-1 decked out for 'Gate travel. At Hammond's words, Jack grinned jauntily and quipped, "In that case, we won't need fifteen minutes, General."

Ignoring him, Hammond said, "Major Carter, you're sure you're up for this? I know Dr. Frasier released you, but it's quite a walk to the village."

"I remember, General, and I'm fine."

"Very good." He looked at Jacob and said, "Sorry to interrupt your weekend by pulling SG-1 back in, but the Olderans insisted that they would only permit SG-1 to speak in defense of Colonel Martin and his team."

"Understood, George. Besides, it sounds as though SG-1 will be back in good time so the day's salvageable."

Hammond nodded and said, "SG-1, you have a go."

Jack gave his traditional quick salute and the three headed up the ramp and through the Stargate. When the wormhole dissipated and the iris closed, Jacob said, eyes still on the 'Gate, "Doesn't it seem that the one member of SG-1 best suited to convincing the Olderans that SG-5 is harmless – is missing?"

"Can't be helped, Jacob. Dr. Jackson is in no shape to take on the terrain of P3X-388."

 

***

Daniel hobbled his way into the Mountain and down to the SGC. Once there, he put on his best smile and made good his self-promise to connect with everyone he met. He smiled, nodded, said, "Hey" or "Good afternoon" to every single person. He wasn't surprised when most blinked repeatedly and stuttered back some kind of response, but he was a bit shocked by the number of people who studiously looked away. Some of his good mood faded a bit at that, but overall, he received more smiles than anything else so that was a good thing, right? Right.

"Why, Dr. Jackson, are my eyes deceiving me?"

His semi-good mood died.

Slowly, he turned and – of course – found himself face-to-face with Janet. Sickening smile on his face, he gave her a weak wave and said, "Hi, Janet. What's up?"

Hands on hips, she said, "Evidently – you. Or perhaps I'm just seeing things?"

"That must be it," he said brightly. "You've been working too hard, young woman. Maybe you should knock off early?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"I'm betting that if I said I was out for a Sunday stroll, you wouldn't believe me, right?"

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Jack was called in by General Hammond and I just thought, you know, maybe—"

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel – SG-1 can function without you, you know."

"I'm well aware of that fact, Janet. Probably function better, but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

Her expression softened even as a trace of guilt flickered in her brown eyes. "Your team left for P3X-388 over an hour ago. Seems SG-5 fumbled a bit and SG-1 was requested by the Council to appear on their behalf."

"Can't trust SG-5 anywhere, can you?" he said with a smile.

"I swear, you're impossible." She smiled then and said, "Come on, let's go see the General."

Relief flooding him, he said, "Thanks, Janet."

 

***

Hammond stared at the image of Jack O'Neill before closing his eyes in exasperation.

_"Sir, I'm thinking we should have known. After all, it was Daniel who brokered the deal to begin with. Naturally when they asked for SG-1 – they meant him."_

"Do you have any idea how we get a man recovering from a gunshot wound in the leg to the Council?"

_"Actually, sir, we do. The M.A.L.P."_

Understanding dawning, Hammond nodded. "All right, I'll send it through and dispatch a driver to pick up Dr. Jackson."

"That won't be necessary, General Hammond," Janet said from behind him. "It seems Daniel has a small problem following his doctor's orders."

Hammond spun around – and immediately grinned. "So I see. And I'm sure, after he's finished saving SG-5's collective … lives … you'll deal with him."

Looking up at the smiling archaeologist, she said, "I most certainly will."

 

***

Daniel sat in the briefing room, comfortable in a cushy chair with another one holding his bum leg. He had coffee and cake, courtesy of Janet, who was seated next to him. They were waiting for the hook-up that would put Daniel live to the Olderan Council. In the meantime, he'd decided to ask a few questions of the one person he knew would tell him the truth. "Janet?"

Since she had no intention of leaving him unattended, she was using the time to catch up on paperwork. At hearing her name, she looked up. "What?"

"How many do you think are afraid of me?"

When she didn't answer right away, he said, "Thought so. Tell me you're not."

She capped the pen and put it down, her expression one of control. "I'm not sure what you mean, Daniel. What would I or anyone else be afraid of you?"

"Nice. Answer a question with one. Like I don't know that particular tactic? Please. And you know exactly what I'm talking about. "

"Daniel, no one is afraid of you. Many are in awe—"

"Don't bullshit me, Janet. Most of the new ones don't even know who I am and they think Sam opened the 'Gate. But what they do know about me is that I died of radiation poisoning and then show up a year later – hearty and whole. We both know that your basic individual would be thinking about stake burning by now, so is it any wonder that the open-minded personnel of the SGC who've seen aliens and witnessed SG-1 come back from the dead on a regular basis are having a problem accepting my return?" He rubbed absently at leg as he added, "I need you to be honest with me and don't give me any of that 'in awe of you' crap, all right? Now -- are you afraid of me?"

"No, Daniel, I'm not."

She said it so simply that Daniel felt the truth of it. One down – a few hundred to go.

"Did you ever think that," she said softly, "that it's not about fear for most? Yes, I'm sure there are a few who don't have two brain cells to rub together, but for the most part – no, not fear."

"Okay, then what?"

Smiling gently, she said, "Loss. A year of no Daniel. A year of missing you every single day, of watching Jonas use your things, work in your office and drink out of your coffee mug. A year of watching Jack O'Neill detach, Sam cling and Teal'c try to find a part of you in Jonas. A year of trying to explain to Cassie why her Uncle Daniel left us and a year of watching General Hammond and Jack try to make decisions based on what they thought you'd have done.

"Then you were returned to us, but we had to live through your memory loss, which meant living everything over again as you remembered. Add to that the fact that since your return, how many times have we nearly lost you again? If there's any fear – it's the fear of losing you permanently, so don't blame your friends if they seem less than eager to jump back into loving you, Daniel. Don't blame them for holding you at arm's length. They're just protecting themselves."

Daniel found himself speechless. He stared at her until his eyes watered from the strain and he still couldn't find any words.

Janet, however, proved that she was far from done.

"There might be some residual anger as well. Probably because we didn't handle our grief. Never dealt with it. There was no one dispassionate enough to be able to stand back and help us because we were all equally involved in the stages of grief." She sat back and expelled a whoosh of air. "I guess we should have talked more – both before and after your return, but we didn't and haven't. We certainly should have spoken with you, but you know the military, Daniel."

He nodded his head, but only because it seemed the right thing to do, not because he understood or agreed. He was, in point of fact, more confused ever.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked.

He took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes as he said, "Guess not."

A soft smile changed her features as she said, "Should have known."

He slipped his glasses back on and said, "When I arrived today, I made every single person look at me, Janet. I spoke to everyone I met on my way down in order to force eye contact. Sure, a few answered back as if it were the most normal thing in the world, but most stuttered, averted their gazes or hurried by me as if I had the plague. You trying to tell me that they're grieving too?"

His sarcasm wasn't lost on Janet.

"Perhaps General Hammond could put out a memo stating that Dr. Daniel Jackson is not the devil or any other type of nefarious character and to please treat him like the normal, world-saving, courageous, stubborn genius that he is?"

"Was that designed to put me in my place?"

Janet laughed; the soft, tinkling kind that was rarely heard within the bowels of the Mountain. "Maybe, just a bit," she finally said. She took his hand and added, "Maybe you're right about the fear. For many people, even SGC personnel, the idea that you ascended – and then showed up a year later – would be more than they could comprehend, but isn't that their problem?"

He gave her a "you know better" look as he said, "I practically live here. I have no life outside this place, so no, I'd have to say it's not just their problem. Or haven't you noticed the marked falling off of teams requesting my presence?"

"Then I guess you're going to have to rely on time. Give everyone a chance to get used to having you around again, not to mention time to learn that you're the same Dr. Daniel Jackson they knew and loved before you ascended."

"Knew and loved?" He grinned then. "I probably should refrain from doing any miracles for a while then?"

"That would be a good idea, yes. And no glowing in the dark, either."

"That's asking too much, Janet."

Before she could respond, Siler walked in pushing a cart that held everything needed for Daniel's communication with the Olderans. "Dr. Jackson, we're ready." He rolled it over to the table and within minutes, a large flat screen was in front of Daniel along with a microphone. The portable control panel remained on the cart a few feet away. A moment later, General Hammond and Sergeant Davis walked in with Walter sitting down at the control panel and Hammond taking his usual seat.

"You're set, Walter?"

"Just give me a minute, General. Their routing transmission now… and … we've got it. Dr. Jackson, if you'll turn on the monitor and microphone?"

Daniel leaned forward and powered up both. The picture on the screen wavered, snowed, snapped, crackled and popped, but eventually, Jack's face appeared.

"Jack?"

_"Hey, Daniel. Looking good."_

"Gee, thanks. Are we all set?"

_"We are. And I don't want to put any undo pressure on you, but if you fail, well, the SGC is going to lose seven prime members, not just four."_

Hammond leaned forward. "Colonel, what do you mean?"

"I think I can answer that, General," Daniel offered. "For the Olderans, what one does, the whole is responsible. So if we can't convince them that SG-5 meant no harm, SG-1 will pay as well."

_"Nailed it in one, Daniel. But again, no pressure."_

"You're such a fine leader, Jack."

The sound that came over the line could only be defined as a snort.

 

***

_"… and are your teams not adequately trained in negotiations with off-worlders, Dr. Jackson?"_

"They are indeed. Very well trained. As I'm sure is your chief Adolo. He is wise in the ways of negotiating treaties, is he not?"

_"None more so than Leardon. That is why he is our Adolo."_

"Of course." Daniel reached for one of the bottled waters that had been delivered over two hours ago and took a quick gulp. He'd been talking with the Council for over three hours and using coffee and water to keep his energy up and his mouth working. So far, they'd covered the exact same ground – repeatedly. And damn, he was surprised at how tired he was but not shocked at the fact that his leg was killing him.

He almost wished now that he hadn't convinced the Council to conduct a Muralti, the Olderan version of a Grand Jury, instead of the originally planned – and much shorter – Oralti.

_"Surely you can understand why we are so puzzled by the transgression committed by your Colonel Martin, Dr. Jackson?"_

Daniel turned the screen away for a moment, covered the mic with his hand, and said, "General, is there a copy of the proposed treaty available?"

"Of course, just a moment." He walked into his office and returned a few moments later with a folder. He slid it across the table to Daniel, who immediately opened it. He turned the screen back and, while flipping through the pages, said, "Naturally I understand the Council's feelings. On the surface, Colonel Martin's team definitely appears to have transgressed against the Olderans. But if I may, I'd like to explore another area, Lord Keldorn."

_"Of course, that is your prerogative."_

"In my initial negotiations, I had the distinct feeling that Leardon was not in favor of the treaty."

_"He is our Adolo, he is not required to agree with the dictates of the Council, Dr. Jackson."_

"Of course not." Daniel stopped on what was page nine of the report and nodded to himself. His memory hadn't failed him in spite of his exhaustion. Without looking up, he asked, "Tell me, Lord Keldorn, the land that we wish to mine – who owns the preap to it?"

Silence greeted his question and he finally glanced up to see Keldorn whispering to the other council members. He decided it was time to take control.

"Lord Keldorn, the land belongs to Leardon, does it not?"

_"It… apparently… yes, it does."_

Daniel flipped back two pages, skimmed the paragraphs and finally said, "I have the tentative treaty before me and there is no mention of any protocol surrounding the City's central water fountain. Nothing is mentioned regarding its sanctity. The Arch of Melona is listed, as is the Tower and the Great Library, but not the fountain. Now, if we go back over the events that led up to Captain Linus drinking from the fountain, a fountain that looked, for all intents and purposes, like all other Olderan drinking centers, I find that Leardon took SG-5 on a lengthy tour of the city – a tour that had been requested earlier in the day, but put off until the late afternoon – when your sun is at its highest and the temperatures their warmest. Oddly enough, during the entire tour, they passed no other public drinking centers by which they could satisfy their thirsts. Am I correct?"

_"That… I would have to check—"_

"I have the itinerary here as sent back per the tour agenda, Lord Keldorn. We could—"

_"No, no, Wieron has handed me a copy… give me a moment."_

Daniel nodded and sat back in his chair. As he did, Janet took his hand, unfolded his fingers and placed one small, pink pill into his palm.

"Take it. Now."

"Pain pill?"

"Yes."

"I can't – not yet. Not yet." He set it down next to his water and closed his eyes, which meant that he missed the concerned look shared by Janet, General Hammond and Walter.

_"Dr. Jackson, it would appear that your summation of the tour and lack of public drinking centers is accurate."_

"Thank you, Lord Keldorn. I would then propose that no negotiation can be successful, let alone honored, if both parties do not provide all necessary information and appropriate protocols. Would you not agree?"

_"I… would. And would further agree, in anticipation of your next question, that SG-5 was not in possession of all necessary facts to ensure that all protocols were followed – and were in fact, placed in a position to create a transgression they were in no way prepared to avoid. Therefore, it is the ruling of this Council that no transgression occurred. We will immediately release all members of SG-5. You have our gratitude, Dr. Jackson, and we look forward to continuing the negotiations – with a new Adolo – within the next several days."_

"Thank you, Lord Keldorn."

_"Would there be any chance that you would be available to continue the negotiations?"_

Daniel glanced over the screen at General Hammond, who immediately rose to his feet and walked around to stand behind Daniel.

"Lord Keldorn, I'm afraid that it will be some time before Dr. Jackson is well enough to make the journey to your city, and I'm sure neither of us would wish to hold up the negotiations any further. However, should you need to confer with Dr. Jackson, or should SG-5 need his assistance, we would immediately utilize a set-up similar to this one. Would that be sufficient?"

_"It would, General Hammond. Although – we would miss his physical presence. The Council values its friendship with Dr. Jackson, a friendship that was transferred to your entire planet. We look forward to a long and prosperous alliance."_

"As do we, Lord Keldorn."

The screen went blank. Hammond placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and squeezed. "Thank you, Dr. Jackson. Thank you." He then walked back to into his office.

Stunned, Daniel could only watch the retreating back. He was still staring when Janet once again opened his hand and put the tiny pill into it. She gently nudged it up to his lips while handing him the bottle of water with her other hand.

He took it, his mind too full to realize she was almost force-feeding him. He also missed the look she gave Walter; a look that got him up from behind the make-shift control panel to help her get Daniel out and down to his on-base quarters.

He went. Let them guide him, a crutch under one arm, Walter serving as the other one. Daniel had the where-with-all to wonder what kind of ridiculous picture they must make – his six foot height being book-ended by two midgets. He grinned at that and swore to himself he'd never repeat it aloud. At least one of the midgets would kick his ass from Colorado Springs to Timbuktoo. Daniel had always been convinced that Janet was a Bantam rooster masquerading as a human.

In no time at all, Daniel was seated on his home-away-from-home bed, Walter was removing his jacket and, with precise instructions from Janet, carefully lifting his legs up and onto said bed.

"Just sleep, Daniel," Janet whispered as she removed his glasses and set them on the end table. "Just sleep."

Between the exhaustion and the pain pills – sleep was easy to come by.

"Walter, help remove his shoes?" Janet whispered.

Together, they made fast work of the task and, when finished, Janet motioned toward the door. They walked out and, after closing the door softly behind them, she said, "Thank you for you assistance, Walter. I don't think he would have made it down here without you."

"It was an honor," he said as they walked. "You know, it's funny, but I've never actually seen him in action before. Not like he was today."

"Illuminating, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "It's one thing to know he opened the Stargate, but another to understand to truly understand his place on SG-1."

That stopped Janet in her tracks. Walter had been with the program from the beginning and yet… even he didn't fully understand who and what Daniel was?

When he realized she'd stopped, he paused and turned back around. "Doctor?"

She gave herself a small shake and said, "That's… Daniel and I were talking before you and Siler arrived… I didn't give credence to much of what he was saying but now… now I'd better do a rethink." She came abreast of him and added, "How do you feel about his… return?"

Walter's ears turned pink. It was the oddest thing Janet had ever seen. He ducked his head and refused to meet her gaze as he mumbled, "I'm ashamed to admit that until today – seeing him work so hard, listening to him out-talk the Olderan Council, well… I was … I wouldn't… wouldn't have wanted to be alone with him."

"You were afraid of him, weren't you?"

Clearly miserable, he nodded.

"But not … now?"

"No," he said with a tentative smile. "Not now." They started walking again and Walter said thoughtfully, "I don't think I'm alone in thinking of the SGC as a technically demanding posting. I mean, you've got to be a soldier, sure, but this place is really full of two types, you know? They either fight, or have a grasp of the technical nature of the job, or both. But the civilians, the ones who work with Dr. Jackson, I've never really understood what they did. What he did. Oh, I realize that he's often needed to translate, to identify, but I never really looked beyond that. I should have."

They'd reached the point where Walter would go left and back to the Control room and Janet would go right and to the Infirmary so she said, "Thank you again, Walter. I'm sure SG-1 will ask about Daniel. Feel free to let them know where he is – and that if they disturb him, they'll have to deal with me and a set of very long needles."

Grinning, Walter said, "Yes, Ma'am."

***

Jack stepped through the 'Gate, Carter on one side, Teal'c, the other. Hammond stood at the bottom of the ramp, a smile on his face.

"I take it SG-5 chose to remain?"

"They did indeed, General. Seems that with things back to normal, they thought it would be more," he turned to Sam, "what was the phrase Martin used again, Carter?"

"Cost effective, Colonel."

"Ah, yes. Cost effective. Not to mention that they're now being treated like royalty."

"I see. I'll make sure to express my gratitude at their budget awareness when they return. In the meantime, debrief in one hour, Colonel."

"Yes, sir."

Somewhat surprised, he watched SG-1 exit the 'Gate room on their way to the Infirmary.

They hadn't asked about Dr. Jackson.

***

"You're all clear, Colonel," the tech said.

Jack sat up, grabbed his jacket, slipped it back on, gave the guy a wave, slid off the MRI table and headed into the main part of the Infirmary where Sam and Teal'c were just finishing off their post-mission physical. As Jack walked up to the bed occupied by Teal'c, he asked, "Anyone seen the Doc?"

Sam rolled down her sleeve as the nurse set the small tube of blood into the carrier. "She's in with Captain Keller. His cast comes off today."

"Ah. Henry will be happy to have him back." He checked his watch and said, "We just have time to hit the showers before meeting with Hammond so I'm on my way. Catch you upstairs."

"Do we know where DanielJackson is?" Teal'c asked, speaking for the first time since their arrival home.

"Knowing Janet, she sent him home as soon as he was done," Sam said.

"But we do not know this."

"Well, no, but it's what she would do."

"But it is not what DanielJackson would allow. He would wish to see his teammates return."

"Which is why I want the Doc," Jack interjected.

"Well, you've got her," Janet said as she walked briskly into the room.

Trying to look menacing, a task that never worked on CMO's named Janet Frasier or archaeologist's named Daniel Jackson, Jack said, "Where have you hidden my—"

"He's sound asleep in his quarters, Colonel. And in exactly," she looked at her watch, "two hours, you have my permission to annoy him."

"Two hours? That's all?"

Smiling rather smugly, Janet said, "That's all."

Rubbing his hands together, Jack said, "In that case, it's definitely the showers for us."

***

"No, sir, once the M.A.L.P. was set up and I got the ball rolling, we were led out of the Council chambers and sequestered with SG-5. And I have to tell you, General, when the fifteen minutes were up – and no one appeared to give us the results, we started to worry, big time."

"Dr. Jackson convinced the Council that in order to protect the treaty, a muralti would be more appropriate. The risk was higher, but his instincts told him the whole incident went much deeper than a simple mistake by SG-5. He was right."

Looking as though he'd been the one to have just been found right, Jack preened. "He usually is, General."

Hammond settled back in his chair and said, "You three have seen Dr. Jackson in action before, you understand him, how his mind works. But I rarely have the same opportunity so this proved very educational. The mind-set required to understand such alien cultures and then to effectively communicate with them? Our own diplomats could learn a thing or two from Dr. Jackson."

"General, I think it's fair to say that no one will fully understand the mind of Daniel Jackson."

Chuckling, Hammond said, "Good point, Colonel. But perhaps it's not necessary to understand it as long as we continue to trust it."

 

***

Jack approached Daniel's quarters fully aware that it had been precisely two hours. In fact, it had been two hours and six minutes. He knocked gently on the door – and when nothing happened, took out his security key-card, slid it down through the lock and entered the darkened room. The light from the corridor was enough to show him that Daniel was still dead-to-the-world. Jack debated leaving, but something made him close the door and make his cautious way over to the table. His training could come in handy at the strangest times. He pulled one of the chairs over to the bed and managed not to hit anything while doing it. He sat down, determined to stay until Daniel woke up – and then they'd talk. Scratch that. He'd take Daniel to his place, feed him, get him comfortable, and then they'd talk.

 

***

Daniel came awake slowly, mostly because he was so damn comfortable. He was actually on his left side, a pillow lengthwise between his legs. Okay, that explained it. He cracked open one eye and then both. Damn, it was dark. He rubbed at his eyes before reaching over and turning on the lamp. Ah, now he understood – and remembered. He was in his quarters on base, not at home.

"Hey, sunshine."

Jack. In his room. Sitting in what had been his dark room.

He rolled over carefully, taking the pillow from between his legs as he did so. "Jack, what the hell are you doing here?"

"That's not a very nice greeting."

"That's because it was a question."

"Well, since it's the first thing you said, that makes it a greeting," Jack argued.

Daniel started to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed but Jack moved quickly and said, "Wait, let me help."

"I can do—"

"Shut up, Daniel."

He'd heard it before and in ways that had made his blood run cold – but Jack hadn't just said it in any of those ways. This time it had been said so softly and… damn, almost sweetly… that Daniel did a double take. "Jack?"

The man in question had just successfully moved Daniel's bum leg without Daniel's awareness, but Daniel didn't think it was because he was suddenly stupid, although, Jack telling him to shut up in such a goddamned sweet tone was enough to make him stupid and okay, maybe it had made him stupid but he was pretty damn sure – hopeful – that it wouldn't be a permanent condition. Although, he was also pretty damn sure that he was still looking at Jack with a stupid expression on his face. Or an expression of stupidity.

"You look kind of stupid, Daniel. You okay?"

"I sure as hell hope so. What time is it?"

"Here or on—"

"Here, you asshole."

Looking shocked, Jack said, "You've never called me—"

"Many times. I've called you asshole and worse, many times."

"Not to my face."

"No and never even out loud. But you know when I make that face you hate? The one where my glasses bounce and my eyebrows waggle simultaneously?"

"Okay, not the one where only your left eyebrow waggles, right?"

"No, that's the one where Sam thinks you made an ass of yourself, but I think you did fine."

"Okay, okay, I've got the look."

"Good, because that's the one where I'm calling you names under my breath. Sometimes really expressive and imaginative names in languages only a few people on Earth even know. I'm good that way."

"You hungry?"

He rubbed his stomach thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, yeah."

"Here or out?"

"Since I want nothing more than to go home, out."

"Well, let's go. Wait," he pushed Daniel back down – gently. "You probably need a wheelchair."

"Jack, I didn't need one to get here and I don't need one to leave here."

"Need and desire – two different things." He picked up the phone and punched in the speed-dial for the Infirmary.

Daniel scratched his chin. "What the hell did that mean?"

Covering the bottom of the phone, Jack said, "It means that you needed a wheelchair but wouldn't even think of requesting one because you have no desire to be wheeled around like an invalid in front of the entire—what? Oh, yes, hello, Lieutenant Connors. How are you today? Good, good. I need a wheelchair brought down to Dr. Jackson's quarters… yes, thank you. No, no, I'll wheel him out. Thank you." He put the phone down. "It'll be here in a minute and then we can blow this joint."

Daniel closed his eyes again and scratched his chin – again. He really needed to brush his teeth before they went anywhere.

 

***

"Damn, I'm sorry, Daniel, we're going to have wait a bit, Hammond wants me upstairs right now. You want me to wheel you—"

"Would you get me over to Sam's lab?"

"Sure, good idea." He put the phone down again, cursed it and Hammond while at the same time grabbing the back of the wheelchair, which had been delivered one minute before Hammond had beeped him.

Getting the door opened, he somehow managed to keep it ajar while negotiating Daniel and the chair through it. When it shut behind him, he sighed in relief and started pushing.

"I'll let Frasier know where you are – she said she wanted to see you before I spirited you away."

Daniel tilted his head back. "But you could forget to do that – and you told her you were going to 'spirit' me away?"

"No, that was her phrase. I just said I'd be taking you home with me."

"Oh. Why?"

"Who knows?"

"Well, you're the one who wants to take me home with you – not that I'm some kind of dog you need to rescue from the pound – so I'd think you'd know why. So why?"

"I thought you meant why Frasier used the phrase 'spirit away'."

"She didn't. She said spirit me away."

Jack knocked at the side of his head in hopes that the worms currently eating through his brains would be dislodged. But no such luck. "So you don't want to know why I want to take you to my place?"

"Obviously I want to know – I asked, didn't I?"

"Just checking. and what do you know, here we are. Carter's lab." He turned them both around so he could push the door open with his back, which he then did. Spinning back around, he pushed Daniel over to the worktable where she was currently screwing something into something – a picture Jack really didn't want in his mind. He quickly decided not to ask what she was screwing.

"Hey, Carter. Where's pops?"

"He's in the gym with Teal'c, sir, and hi, Daniel. How are you feeling?" She'd lifted the goggles up to the top of her head and was now smiling at him.

"I'm fine. Do you mind if I hang around a while? Jack has to see Hammond and he's my ride home."

"Not at all. I have chocolate and coffee."

"What, no potato chips?"

She reached under the table and pulled out a bag of Lays Ruffles.

"You are a good woman. Chocolate, chips and coffee, the three 'C's," Daniel said, his hand already reaching for the bag.

"I'm obviously leaving you in good hands. I'll be back in a few and we'll head out."

Neither of his geeks paid him any attention, one happily munching away, the other fixing the muncher a cup of coffee. Feeling oddly left out, Jack left.

 

***

Daniel watched Sam work and made two decisions: he wouldn't bring up his ascension until Jack and Teal'c were here – but he would apologize for his other transgression because that was between the two of them. He just needed to find the words.

"What is it about us not being able to leave, even on days off?" he finally asked.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Sam asked with a smile lighting up her face.

"You and your dad only have this weekend, yet here you are."

She pushed up the goggles, put the laser instrument down and gave him a thoughtful look. "You know, you're right."

"So why aren't you?"

"The reason made sense at the time. We were actually heading out when Teal'c said something about the gym, and dad said something about us having dinner together and I think – somehow – that translated into us waiting for Teal'c to finish his workout, and then dad decided to join him – so here I am."

"Ah, that makes sense – in an SGC kind of way."

She grinned and started to pull the goggles down over her eyes when Daniel said, "You know, I really wanted some time with you – to – ah, to – well, to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

***

Jack headed toward Sam's office, greatly relieved. The brief meeting with Hammond hadn't resulted in any change in plans, it had been a simple paperwork issue. Whistling, he rounded the corner and started to open Sam's door when Daniel's voice stopped him.

"… well, to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

Jack cocked his head and leaned in close….

 

***

"I feel… I feel pretty shitty about what happened in Honduras and the fact that Jack had to come after us instead of … you know… instead of leading SG-1. I just … I know he would have preferred being with yo—with SG-1, which sure beats chasing down two dumb-ass scientists in hot, humid jungles." He glanced downward and brushed an imaginary piece of something from his pants. "So I'm sorry, Sam."

She took the goggles off, set them on the table and sat down on the stool. "Wow, Daniel. Give me a minute – I need to think about this."

Daniel reached for another piece of the chocolate bar as he said, "Think about what? It was just—"

"Well, how 'bout this for starters: I wasn't aware that you'd planned on being kidnapped, let alone tortured and shot. And since when am I not capable of leading half of SG-1?"

"Oh, hell, you know I didn't mean… I mean, all I meant was that Jack would have preferred—"

"Daniel, whatever the Colonel thought he wanted – he ended up exactly where he really wanted to be. Trust me on this. And if anyone is due an apology, it's you. From your teammates, the SGC and your government. You and Bill should never have been sent down there alone and we all know it. Second mistake was splitting us up. We should have gone with you while another team followed through with Anubis." It was her turn to glance away as she added, "I'm ashamed to admit that for a moment, when the Colonel told me he was going after you – I was less than pleased."

She raised her eyes to his and Daniel could see the shimmer of tears as she said, "No excuse, Daniel, other than we could believe that, for a moment, I'd been taken over by some strange entity."

***

"What's—"

Jack held a finger to his lips, resulting in Jacob shooting a questioning look at Teal'c, who shrugged and said, "He is clearly dropping his ears."

Not even bothering to correct Teal'c, Jack waved his hand angrily at the two men who'd just joined him, and went back to listening.

"Perhaps we should return to the gym, Teal'c?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Would you two be quiet?" Jack hissed out.

Jacob shook his head and reached for the door. "Drop your ears on someone else, Jack, not my daughter." He pushed it open the rest of the way and walked in, Teal'c right behind him.

***

Daniel stared at his friend, but before he could say anything, Jacob and Teal'c were entering, closely followed by a rather red-faced Jack.

Turning away and quickly wiping at her eyes, Sam said brightly, "How was the workout, Dad?"

"Great, great." Jacob rubbed his hands together and then asked, "How 'bout we all go to dinner? Maybe Ling's?"

"I would enjoy discovering my fortune," Teal'c said.

"What a great idea. Colonel? Daniel?"

Jack, eyes on Daniel and still reeling from what he'd overheard, simply said, "Up to Daniel."

"Hey, sounds good to me."

"Great. Sam, you ready to go now or do you need—"

"I'm good to go, Dad. This can wait until Monday."

"Then let's head out," Jacob said as he took Sam's jacket from the coat rack in the corner.

"Uhm, actually, Jacob," Daniel said. "Would you mind if I had a few minutes with  
these guys?"

Puzzled, but knowing Daniel well enough to realize that he wouldn't ask if it weren't important, Jacob nodded. "Sure, I'll wait… outside."

He started to leave, but Daniel reached out and snagged his sleeve. "Wait. Now that I think about it, this kind of involves you as well, since I owe you something. Please, stay?"

Looking over at Jack, who looked as puzzled as he felt, Jacob nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." He rolled away from the table, thus putting himself a short distance from his friends. He took a deep breath and said, "I think this conversation is long overdue and I guess it's kind of my day to apologize to people." He gave them all a weak smile. "But first I'll start with a thank you – to you, Jacob, for trying so hard to save me when… well, you know. I realize it took a great deal out of you, not to mention that you left a very important mission mid-stride in order to come when Sam called – so – thank you."

"Daniel, there's no thanks needed. Surely you realize that?"

"No, he doesn't," Jack said, his voice tinged with anger. "He's an idiot."

"Thanks, Jack. I knew I could count on you," Daniel said dryly. "Look, all I want to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I chose Oma, and sorry about Anubis, that I failed to stop him, to save Skaara and Abydos."

"Daniel—"

Daniel raised a finger. "Aht. I'm not done yet, Jack. I'm also sorry I didn't remember all of you when I returned, and that I called you Jim, although that was on purpose—"

"Why you—"

"But that being said," Daniel went on as if Jack hadn't spoken, "if I hadn't gone through it, you'd be dead and that wasn't an option for me." He was speaking to his team, but his eyes were on Jack. "And Oma seemed the only way to continue to help with the fight. Yes, Jacob was healing me, to the best of his ability, but it wouldn't have been enough to allow me to continue here, and that wasn't an option either. I may not always do much, but the need to feel like I am is pretty important to me, I admit that.

"Then there was the fact that by going with Oma, I didn't have to say a permanent goodbye to the people who meant more to me than anything in this world or any other -- so I took it. If I were faced with the same decision again – I'd make the same choice." He looked at each one of his friends, connecting with them before adding, "I was gone a year – you all moved on, lived your lives, fought the good fight, and then wham, I came back. I understand that just picking up where I left off in your lives isn't possible – that in a way, I'm starting over – but man, I feel like that's a load of crap. I'd be so Goddamned grateful if the same thing happened to one of you – if one of you came back from the dead after a year or ten.

"I'm saying all of this because we're stuck with it. Because I know you can't go home again, but that's exactly what I'm trying to do. I'm saying all of this because it's time you guys got over it. I'm tired of trying to please, to fit back into a space that you're making smaller all the time. It's like I'm a puzzle piece but the puzzle is shrinking. I know you need time to work through the whole anger thing, but damn it, could you move it along?"

Daniel stopped. He exhaled – inhaled – exhaled. Was he insane? None of what he'd just said – had he planned on saying. He had a brain tumor, that was it. A brain tumor. Or electric shock therapy as provided by a car battery and battery cables had done more damage than Janet had thought.

"Okay, okay, that was not what I'd intended to say, guys. I don’t have a clue what got into me, or where that all came from – God, I'm so sorry—"

"I do not believe that any further apologies are required from you, DanielJackson," Teal'c said with a small bow. "It is we who owe you words of regret."

"No, no," Daniel shook his head hard, "this isn't what I planned—"

"Daniel," Jack interrupted him, his voice unbearably soft and gentle. "Why don't we all go to dinner?"

He could feel the flush starting on his neck, felt it travel upwards and settle on and around his cheeks. Damn. Damn. Damn.

"Sure, sure, good idea," he said, his words in a rush of embarrassment.

***

Jacob stared out the window and watched dark trees against an even darker sky zip by as his daughter took hairpin turns with ease. They were following Jack down the mountain and into the city for their team dinner and he felt somewhat awkward in joining them. Although, he thought with a smile, Jack had actually helped by saying that at the very least, he and Selmac, like Bra'tac, were honorary members of SG-1.

He was still shocked by Daniel words – but couldn't deny the truth in them or the raw emotions behind them. What did surprise him was how silent Selmac had been and continued to be.

_I do not feel there is much I can add to what you are already experiencing. Humans continue to surprise me, in spite of my closeness to one in particular. But I can say that it's possible this is much more complicated than it may appear._

*Oh, so now you speak up. Figures. Care to be more explicit?*

_I believe Samantha is now facing a few devils of her own…._

*I would have to agree there. And we're not talking about her feelings for Jack.*

_No, not entirely. Her relationship with Daniel is much more complicated than either would suspect._

*Now there, I disagree. I think Daniel is fully aware of Sam's ambitions and recognition needs, which is why he's always been content to remain in the background. He loves her.*

_But that is not something you can tell her. She must discover that truth on her own._

*If I'm any judge – and as her father, I believe I am – she's arrived.*

_I would agree._

Jacob glanced over at his daughter and decided it was time for some conversation.

"Sam?"

"Mmm?"

'You all right?"

"I'm find. Why?"

"You're being very quiet for a woman who just listened to one of her best friends do some unloading."

Her fingers tightened around the steering wheel. "I guess I'm still digesting."

"Are you angry with Daniel?"

"For what he said? No, of course not."

"For leaving with Oma, Sam."

"I… may have been. At one time. Maybe until… very recently."

"How recently?"

He could see her wry grin reflected in the dim lighting of the car even as she said, "What time is it?"

"Ah. So it fell by the wayside in the wake of Daniel's little – what should we call it?"

"Truth. Just plain, old, everyday truth."

They were down now and headed into the city, less than ten minutes from the restaurant. Jacob really wished the drive were longer. He had the feeling his daughter needed to talk.

"Dad, would you think less of me if I confessed that I've often been jealous of Daniel?"

"No, Sammy, I wouldn't. I'm often jealous of the man. I'd give anything to be able to see the world as he does or to communicate half as effectively."

"I'd like to say that was the only reason, Dad. But it's not. It goes all the way back to his being able to do what I couldn't – namely open the Stargate. Then there's the fact that he got to go through on the first mission, which I always felt – and incorrectly so -- should have been mine. I've also been jealous of his strange friendship with the Colonel. I wanted what they had – and never attained it. Of course," the smile flashed again, "now I understand it was rooted in sexual tension. Not that either of them were even remotely aware, and not that Daniel didn't love his Sha're dearly, or the Colonel his wife, but still, it was there all along. Another reason for my jealousy."

"And now?"

"Now… I'm starting over. I plan to rediscover my love for Daniel, to rediscover my little brother."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Jacob said softly.

"No, no it shouldn't. Maybe while I'm doing that – SG-1 will resurface."

"I suspect that will be a natural by-product."

She glanced away from the road long enough to give him a blindingly beautiful smile.

 

***

Teal'c had never fully understood the term "fifth wheel" – until now. "Odd man out" was also making a great deal of sense. He was squeezed into the backseat of O'Neill's F-250 and, while no one was saying a word, meaning O'Neill and DanielJackson, Teal'c nevertheless felt intrusive. As if, were he absent, they would indeed speak.

Perhaps it would be wise if he initiated a conversation?

Indeed.

"The weather is quite seasonable, is it not?"

He garnered some satisfaction out of the fact that O'Neill stared at him via that which was called the "rear-view mirror" and DanielJackson turned enough in his seat to look at him over his shoulder.

"You do not believe the weather is seasonable?"

"For weather, yes, I'd agree it's… seasonable," Jack said.

"Yes, seasonable is a good word for the … weather," Daniel agreed.

"We have all been fools, have we not?" Teal'c asked.

"Another statement I can agree with, T. But of course, Daniel here will think he's the only fool in the bunch. Just like he thinks he's responsible for every bad thing that ever happened to anybody in the entire fucking universe and beyond."

"I do not," Daniel said, clearly affronted by the very idea.

"You do too."

"I would fall on the side of O'Neill in this matter, DanielJackson."

"Then you're wrong too, Teal'c."

"We are not," Jack shot back.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Too."

"Not."

In the backseat, Teal'c smiled. Now he felt like things were moving back to normal – or at least as normal as things could ever be for SG-1.

***

They all stood on the sidewalk outside the restaurant, Sam, Teal'c and Jacob less than eager to leave Daniel. The meal had been terrific, the conversation even better as everyone worked hard to regain that intangible something that had been lost when Daniel ascended. Sam stepped in and wrapped her arms around him, resting her face against his neck. She squeezed just enough to feel him, inhaled his aftershave, and whispered, "I love you, Daniel. I love you."

He palmed the back of her head and closed his eyes even as he nodded in understanding. When she finally let go and stepped back, her smile was real, her eyes shining bright under the neon of the restaurant sign. Teal'c moved then and, before Daniel could blink, he was engulfed in a huge hug. Teal'c didn't speak, he just held fast for several seconds before finally releasing Daniel.

Well, now Daniel felt like an utter fool. He narrowed his eyes at Jacob, daring him to even attempt a hug, and Jacob, laughing, held up his hands in surrender.

"I'll let Sam's count for both of us, Daniel. Although Selmac is making odd noises, but we'll just ignore him."

"Good thinking," Daniel said gratefully.

They all shared glances and Jack, getting antsy, said, "All right, already. It's not like we won't see each other on Monday." He made a waving motion with his hand, grinned, and said, "Now go on, shoo."

Laughing, Sam and Jacob headed for the parking lot and Sam's car. Jack tossed his keys in the air, caught them, and said, "Let's amscray and get you back to the Mountain, Teal'c. Sooner done, sooner I can get Daniel here to bed."

Teal'c cocked his head at that and Jack had the ridiculous feeling the man knew exactly what he meant.

 

***

"Dinner was nice, wasn't it?" Jack asked.

"Very. The elephant at the table was barely noticeable."

They'd just dropped Teal'c off and were now headed to Jack's place, the heater blasting to ward off the night chill. Jack spared a glance in Daniel's direction as he asked, "What elephant?"

"Don't act stupid, Jack. Works on others but not on me."

"We'll talk when we get home, when I can devote my entire concentration on it. Any discussion with you requires no less."

"I thought a conversation with me required alcohol."

"That too."

"Thought so."

 

***

"Comfy?"

"Shut up."

He'd just settled Daniel on the couch with coffee and had pulled the ottoman over and lifted Daniel's leg up to rest on it. Now, grinning, he straightened and said, "You know, you've been injured enough by now to get this."

"Get what? You've never done this before."

"I haven't?"

"No, Jack, you haven't. The most we've done in the past is go out, get drunk, try not to talk about anything of significance, and then go to our respective homes and pass out."

"Wow, the good old days."

Daniel smiled up at him. "Hey, we had some terrific times. Great barbecues, a few good game nights where you didn't mind so much that I beat the crap out of you, versus other nights when you sulked for hours. Yeah, some good times."

Jack sat down next to him, almost shoulder to shoulder even though the damn couch was six feet long, and said, "Not so many since your return, heh?"

"Not so many."

"How many?"

Daniel pretended to consider the ceiling … and finally said, "One?"

"Oh, no, surely not. More than one, I'm sure."

"No, no, just one. The barbecue after Jonas went home."

"Oh, yeah. You were late."

"I got lost."

Jack stared down at their feet and said, "I should have brought you, should have asked you to stay here until you got going again, found a place of your own. I should have—"

"Are we having that talk now, because if we are, I'm thinking something a little stronger in this." He held up his coffee mug.

"The talk isn't going to be all that long. Both our lives are full of 'should-haves', but I have no intention of allowing any more. So in spite of the fact that we're both men and you're a really annoying man – cute, but annoying--"

"Anyone ever tell you that you give really bad compliments? That you actually suck at it?"

"... and in spite of the fact that I'm--I do? I've never had any complaints before."

"Annoying but cute? Come on. And I'm not cute. I take umbrage at that. Cute is for puppies and kittens and babies that are just beginning to smile. It's not for archaeologists that carry sidearms and battle aliens."

"I'm going to pretend you remained quiet during my proposal and I'm going to just go right on proposing--"

"Wait, you're trying to propose something?"

Jack sighed an exasperated sigh. "No, Daniel. I'm not trying to propose something. I'm trying to propose to you. As in, I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, the military be damned. As in I want to go to bed with you at night, and wake up with morning breath and you by my side and kissing me anyway. I want to see you with your face creased from the pillow case, your hair sticking up all over the place and a hickey on your neck that I put there. I want to have knock-down, drag-out fights and incredible make-up sex after. I want to take long hot showers with you and share quick fucks on base in supply closet--"

"You know damn well we won't share quick anythings on base, let alone in a supp--"

"Daniel, shut up -- I'm proposing here."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Please proceed, by all means."

"Where was I?" Jack asked as he tugged at his right ear lobe.

"In a supply closet fucking – or being fucked."

"Right. So. Anyway. That's what I want. Although, I recently discovered this fantasy about doing you – or being done by you – in General Hammond's office – except it was full of my stuff, not his. But that's probably silly. Hot, but silly."

Daniel stared at Jack for a few seconds before looking down into his coffee. He sighed. "You really need to put something stronger in this, Jack."

"That might not be the response I was looking for, but given your way with languages, I'll assume that you're really saying something along the lines of, 'Fucking A, Jack!'. Right?"

"Fucking A, Jack?"

"Ah, I knew that's what you were saying. Damn, I'm good."

Daniel took off his glasses and held them out. "Here, you might want to put these on."

Perplexed, Jack studied them. "Why?"

"So that you can see that I'm not Sam. She has curves where I don't, an expanded chest where I don't, and I have an expanded groin where she doesn't." He thumped his chest. "Me, Daniel. Me, man. Me not Sam, the woman you've been flirting with – seriously flirting with – for the last three years. I added the word 'seriously' because we all flirted with her in the first three years, but you took it to a whole new level in year four and it just kind of took on a life of its own and I find it rather difficult to believe that you've suddenly switched not only your feelings – but teams as well."

Jack was just about to respond when Daniel got his second breath.

"But of course, I could be misunderstanding you and when you say you want to wake up with me, you could be talking about you as my… nurse? But I doubt that Sam would appreciate that, although—"

"Jeez, you're a tough room."

"You're in love with Sam. Sorry if that makes me a tough room."

"I deserve that. And I have no explanation. But I'm not in love with Carter, I'm in love with you and have been, but don't ask me for how long because I don't know. I only recently realized the truth, okay? So sue me. But I know now and it's forever. There's only you. You're it, big guy. You."

"It doesn't happen that—"

"Aht-aht," Jack held up a finger. "I wasn't done. I just don't have the lung power you do. Now, as to the switching teams – I've always been a switch hitter but being traded wasn't in the cards as long as I was in the Air Force. I've been a good boy, but now, well, we've saved the Earth enough times to warrant this, military be damned. And neither of us are getting any younger, you know?"

"Speak for yourself."

"Damn it, Daniel, shut up."

"I'm just saying…."

"Oh, for crying… why don't you just accept my proclamation of eternal goddamned fucking love and then we can go to bed."

"Well, as long as you put it that way." Daniel set his mug on the end table, reached for the crutches, and said, "You gonna help me up?"

 

***

"You really are easy," Jack said as he paused in the marking of Daniel's neck. "Really easy."

Daniel was currently treating Jack's ass like it might be the most astounding archaeological find of the century – a true artifact. But fortunately, he was a multi-tasker from way back so was able to answer.

"Easy? Nine years, Jack. Nine years."

 

Jack was getting pretty excited by what Daniel was doing to his ass with his hands – those incredible hands-- but damn it, he was one hell of a multi-tasker himself, thank you very much. "You're implying I'm a bit slow off the mark, Jackson?"

Daniel took a few minutes away from the conversation by drawing Jack's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it like an all-day sucker. Eventually he released Jack and said, only a little on the breathless side, "Very slow. Excruciatingly slow. Snails are faster than you on a slow day, with wind, rain, sleet and hail."

"Like you've been here all this time?"

"I've been here all this time. Well, for the last three years, anyway."

Jack lifted his head. "You have?"

"I have."

Jack rubbed his cheek against Daniel's shoulder. "Damn, I am slow."

"Yep." He slapped Jack's ass. "Enough with talking, let's get back to business."

"Where slow is good?"

"Slow is okay, but we've been there, done that – now it's time for the Daytona 500."

"Daniel, you don't even know what the Daytona 500 is."

"Don't be silly. Of course I do."

They kissed again, long and deep, and after Daniel took a swipe at Jack's lower lip, he said with a mischievous grin, "It's a horse race. In Kentucky."

 

***

"Sam?"

She poked her head around the kitchen door. "Dad?"

"Daniel said that he'd known I'd been pulled away from an important mission."

She wiped her hands on the dishtowel and, after tossing it on the counter, walked into the living room. "What are you talking about?"

Leaning forward on the couch, he said, "Earlier, in your lab, when he was thanking me. He said that he knew I'd been pulled out of a mission. How the hell did he know? You didn't even know – no one did – except the Tok'ra council who authorized it."

Looking puzzled, she sat down beside him. "You were actually—"

He nodded. "A testament to how much the council values Daniel. But the question remains – how did he know?"

"We could ask."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Jacob said thoughtfully.

 

***

Epilogue – Five weeks later

Janet shoved more packs of gauze into her satchel with trembling hands. There was a major battle – men already injured – and she was going off-world. She'd had to leave Emmett Bregman in the middle of what was apparently a semi-date and now she was preparing to go through the 'Gate. She didn't need to, hadn't been ordered to, in fact, she hadn't exactly told the general, but it was the right thing to do, she was sure of it. She was just adding a couple of other items when a hand closed gently over her wrist. Surprised, she looked up and into Daniel's concerned eyes.

"Don't go."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't go. There's nothing you can do for anyone that the medics can't. It's a battle, a war zone, Janet. All you'll have time to do is stabilize and your off-world team can do that." His voice softened. "Stay."

"Daniel, I think I'll be needed—"

"Janet, look at me. Look at me."

She frowned but kept her eyes on him.

"Stay," he said again, even more urgently. "Trust me and stay here."

He was trying to tell her something – something important….

"No one knows your plan to join me, no one. Just don't do it. I'll bring Wells back – alive – so stay here and be ready – he'll need you when he comes through the 'Gate."

Janet found herself falling into Daniel's eyes – and nodding. "I'll stay. I'll stay."

He bent and dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

And then he was gone, and he'd taken her pack.

What the hell had just happened?

 

***

Daniel followed the gurney out of the 'Gate room, grateful that young Airman Wells was indeed alive. He knew he reeked of the coppery scent of Wells' blood, but it was infinitely better than being covered in Janet's.

He had to jog to keep up with the medics as they rushed through the halls to the Infirmary -- and there she was – alive. He briefly closed his eyes in thanks even as he sighed with relief. It was one thing to know she'd stayed behind as he'd asked, and another to see the truth of it before him. She was taking the gurney and Wells, shouting orders just as she should have been. He finally had to back away, to get out of the way, but as he did, he caught other voices – words about how others being down -- but it didn't look serious – and then he caught something….

"…went down, don't know how bad, but he looked dead…the colonel… dead…."

Daniel froze.

Not Jack. Not Jack.

Feeling lost, not knowing which way to turn, he remained where he was, frozen in place, half in, half out of the Infirmary.

"Daniel?"

Sam.

He turned.

Sam and Teal'c.

"Jack, Jack…."

"He's in a private room, he's okay, Daniel. He was wearing one of the new vests. He's sore, angry, but he's going to okay," Sam reassured.

"What… what room?"

"I believe they have put him in what he refers to as his 'usual'," Teal'c said.

"His usual. Right. I'm going to," he was flustered, confused, "I'm going to—"

Teal'c took Daniel's left arm, Sam the other. "We'll all go," she said.

Relieved, he let them take him.

Five minutes later – he was looking at Jack – who was very much alive – just like Janet.

He sat down – grateful for the chair because he didn't really relish collapsing in front of his team. He watched Jack smile wanly at Sam and Teal'c even as he mentally checked off a few names:

Airman Wells: alive.

Teal'c: alive.

Sam: alive.

Janet Frasier: wonderfully alive.

And Colonel Jack O'Neill: very much alive and already cussing a blue streak.

Daniel let everyone them talk, made eye contact with Jack, smiled softly at him, and contented himself with just watching.

Everyone was alive.

That made it a very good day.

The End – but will be continued in a sequel called "Friendly Fire."

 

  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1, the characters and universe are the property of Kawoosh Productions, Showtime/Viacom, Sony/MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thealphagate.com/viewstory.php?sid=2588>


End file.
